Forbidden
by Love For Secrets
Summary: “You don’t know… what it’s like… to love someone you’re told to not even like.” It's Difficult when your a vampire and your boyfriend is a werewolf. JacobxOC
1. A New Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Twilight or it's Characters or it's setting. But… I do own my imagination, therefore, I own my story and my new character! GO ME!**

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic so tell me how I did. Please review. Thanks soooo freaking much.**

Chapter One

I sat straight up. Where was I and what day was it? I looked around. I had never been here before. I was wearing everyday clothes: Jeans and a tee shirt; but something about me was different. I felt stronger than I had for months.

The last thing I remembered was me being very sick. I was so sick I was dying. And this doctor… Dr. Cullen… he was taking care of me. He was very cute; he had amazing golden eyes. I wished I had eyes like him. Mine were just plain old brown. HE would tell me so much about his family: About his wife: Esme, about his sons: Emmett, Edward and Jasper and about his daughters: Alice, Rosalie and Bella. He looked far too young to have six teenage children, but he told me they were all adopted.

He told me that they were just about my age, seventeen. He also told me that all six of them were together: Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and Bella. I thought that was lovely. Their adoptive parents played matchmaker. That was beautiful.

I got off of the cold metal examination table and looked into the mirror that was in the room. I gasped in shock. I knew that what was looking back at me was me, but it didn't look like me. My normally very wavy brown hair was now black and straight. My little bit of belly fat was gone. And my eyes were no longer just plain old brown. They were bright red. I was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen and I didn't understand what had happened. This had to be a dream.

"No," said a voice behind me, "This isn't a dream." I turned around and was six children. The one that had spoken to me had his arm around a girl with dark brown hair and golden eyes. The boy himself had bronze colored hair and golden eyes. I looked at the rest of them. I knew who they were: They were Dr. Cullen's children. They were adopted, but they all had golden eyes… just like the doctor.

"My name is Edward," said the bronze-haired boy, "This is Bella," he gestured toward the beautiful girl beside him. "And this is Alice and Jasper," he gestured toward a girl with short black hair and a boy with blonde hair. They were holding hands lovingly. "And this is Emmett and Rosalie." He gestured toward a grizzly bear-like boy and a blonde girl whose arms were around each other.

"And you're name is Kyra," said Edward.

"How did you know my name?" I asked

"Edward can read everyone's minds," said Bella, staring longingly into his eyes, "well, except mine."

"Oh," I whispered, "What am I? And where am I?"

"You're one of us," said Alice, "You're a vampire."

"And you're also in our house. This is Carlisle's examination room," said Emmett.

"We just wanted to come and say, 'welcome to the family!' " Exclaimed Alice. She held her pale arms out to me, gesturing that she wanted a hug. I walked toward them and hugged her. Then Emmett lifted me off of the ground as a hug. Bella wrapped her delicate, pale arms around me. Then Edward, then Jasper, then, reluctantly, Rosalie. I did feel very welcome in their family. I felt as if they'd been waiting for me to be in their family.

And that's when it hit me. I was now in their family. I was now the newest addition to a family of vampires. I would be living in a house with seven other vampires. I was scared. What if they didn't like me?

Edward smiled at me, showing me perfect teeth. "There's no need to be afraid, Kyra," he said calmly.

"You're our sister now. We're family," said Alice.

"We won't bite," said Rosalie.

"No, that's Carlisle's job," said Bella. They laughed like it was a joke that I was missing.

"This will take time getting used to. Until then, you'll just have to pay attention," said Jasper. They smiled at me, all six of them had dazzling smiled. I felt insignificant compared to them.

"Come on," said Bella, "Carlisle and Esme are waiting."

We walked into a very open room; windows were surrounding everything. I saw Dr. Cullen sitting with a very beautiful woman. They turned and saw me. They smiled warmly at me. They stood. The woman came and hugged me. She looked into my eyes. She, too, just like the others, had brilliant gold eyes.

"Hello, dear," she said, "I'm Esme."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, "Dr. Cullen told me so much about all of you."

"No, no, Kyra," said Dr. Cullen, "You're a part of the family. You can call me Carlisle."

"Okay…" I said, "Carlisle."

"Sit down dear," said Esme, "We have much to discuss." He sat me down between Alice and Bella.

"Now," said Carlisle, "I do believe that they've told you what you are?" I nodded. "Say it aloud. Once you say it, it becomes real. No need to be frightened."

"I'm a…" I swallowed, "Vampire."

"Yes," said Carlisle, "Our family is a bit different. Most of our kind feed from humans. We only feed form animals. We don't like being monsters. But we must feed somehow." I nodded: no one wants to be a monster. "But, we do not eat. We can, but eventually, we'd have to cough it back up." I grimaced. That's disgusting.

"But you won't ever want to eat. You'll never get hungry," said Bella, "Only thirsty." She had a look in her eyes as if this were new knowledge to her.

"And, also, we can't sleep," said Jasper.

"Trust me," said Alice, "I tried. It doesn't work." I laughed with the rest of them.

"One more thing: Werewolves." Said Carlisle.

"Do they exist, too?" I asked. I was new to this whole vampire thing I didn't know anything.

"Yes," said Carlisle, "We aren't aloud on their land. They think we're too dangerous. We don't speak to them. They don't speak to us."

"Filthy dogs," muttered Edward. Bella's eyes filled with tears. She knew something. She knew a werewolf.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered to his love. She looked at him and silently forgave him. They did love each other so much. I wonder if they knew each other as humans.

"Werewolves: off limits. Got it." I said, "Where do they live?"

"They live on and Native American reservation called La Push. We can't cross the La Push boundaries, but they can cross it to come over here," said Alice, grimly. Bella, again, got an upset look on her face.

"I don't mean to pry, but… um… Bella? Did you know one of the werewolves?" I asked

"Yes," she said, "HE was my best friend. And now we can never speak again."

Something told me that they'd known each other for a very long time before she was changed. Something told me everything about that.

"Jacob Black," I blurted out. She looked at me with a shocked look on her face, "His name was Jacob Black."

"Did I--?" she cut herself off.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Kyra, it's okay," said Bella, "You're my sister. Carlisle, I think we've found her talent. What else can you find out?"

I looked around at my siblings. I first looked at Edward. "You're name was Edward Mason Junior before Carlisle changed you. You were dying of… Spanish Influenza… He was helping you and you're mother." Edward smiled.

"And, Jasper," I looked at him, "You helped with an army of newborn vampire before you and Alice found each other. Ones like me. There are scars from where they bit you up and down you're arms." He lifted his sleeves to show that is was true.

"Alice," I turned to her, "Not much is known about you're life before you were changed. But I know that you can see the future. That how you knew about Jasper." I went around the room blurting out random facts that I could just see. It was not mind reading or future seeing, like what Edward and Alice could do… more of finding facts about a certain topic.

After I was all done exploring this newfound ability, Carlisle got up, patted me on the back and said, "I think this is enough for tonight. Bella, would you show Kyra to her room?" Bella smiled and took my hand. We went up the stairs to a long hallway. We went down about four rooms and Bella opened the door. I there was a couch and a stereo. No bed, nothing. Just a couch and a stereo.

"Thanks, Bella," I said.

"Hey, Kyra?" she asked, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course." We sat down on the couch.

"How did you know about Jake?" she asked. This was obviously a topic she didn't like to bring up.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I kind of just got an idea in my head and it seemed logical." I said. She smiled at me, even though I brought up a topic that she didn't want to speak about. "Would you mind telling me about him?"

She smiled. She obviously didn't want to speak about him in front of the others, who obviously held a grudge against the werewolves.

"Jacob's father, Billy Black, and my father, Charlie Swan, were best friends. Jacob and I would play together when we were little and then I left Forks to live with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona. I hadn't seen Jacob in years when I moved back to Forks. Then I met Edward. I soon found out the secret about him and his family. Then I found Jacob again. He and I were together all the time when Edward left…" she looked sad briefly, "But then, he wouldn't return my calls and started hanging out with a group of boys. Finally, I talked to him and found out he was a werewolf. His family, the Blacks, was a long line of werewolves that would protect humans from the 'Cold ones.' From us.

"Then Edward showed up again and then I had to choose: Werewolves, or Vampires. Well, here I am today."

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah," she said, "I haven't spoken to him in thirty years. We moved away from Forks after I changed. And now we're back. Now we have you!" I smiled. He hugged me. I hugged her back

"Thanks for listening," said Bella, "They don't like to talk about the wolves much. Neither do I, for that matter. I was so close to them and then I became a vampire. Wolves and Vampires never got along."

"Well, except the Newborn War, remember," said Edward, who was leaning against my doorway. Bella turned around and smiled at Edward.

"I'll leave you alone now, Kyra," said Bella, "So you can get used to it here. I'll see you later." She and Edward left my room and shut the door behind them.

I knew that the Cullen family would be a better family then I had before. My mom and dad split up when I was six. I lived with mom until she got in a car accident and died. Then I moved in with dad. He was always working. When he was home, he was asleep. My dad was an old man. He was fifty-six when I came to live with him when I was ten. He died at the age of sixty-three of lung cancer. Don't smoke, kids.

Just before I went to the hospital with pneumonia, dad had died. I was all alone. Now I'd be in the biggest family possible. I was one of nine people living under one roof. Lucky, there was enough room to fit everyone, plus more.

I looked around my room. There was, of course, my couch and stereo, but there was also a door. I walked over to the door and opened it, not sure what to expect. I turned on the light and there it was: a closet the size of my old room. It was huge and bright with shelves and rocks. And it was… empty. There were no clothes in there.

I knew I needed clothes.

I went back downstairs and sat beside Alice, who was reading a book.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked her

"Yes?" she said, turning the page over to make her place.

"I'd like to get to get to know you a little bit better," I said.

"Okay," she said, "Oh! I know! We could go shopping!"

"You like to shop?" I asked, exited.

"That would be the understatement if the year," said Edward, from the dining room. He was speaking with Bella about something.

"I love to shop. Shopping is a key point in my life. I don't know what I'd do without the mall," said Alice

"No way," I said, "Same here."

"Let's go. I knew you'd want to go shopping for clothes, since you have none," Said Alice, "Bella, will you come? Please, please, please?"

Bella sighed, "Fine," she said. She kissed Edward goodbye and said, "I'll be back in a few hours. No listening."

"Fine." Said Edward. He kissed her again before she went to come and leave with Alice and I. We went out to the garage and I saw all the cars in there. An old silver Volvo, a yellow Porsche, a red BMW convertible, a Jeep Wrangler and many other cars.

"Okay," said Alice. "Let's go."

**Please reveiw. May I remind you that this is my very first story. i hope you likes it!**

**Sarah**


	2. Placed On This Earth

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Twilight in anyway. Although, I would like to own Edward. XD

**Hey, everyone. The second chapter has finally arrived. I know you're all happy! Yaay! Anywho, on with the story!**

Chapter Two

Bella, Alice and I came back into the house with bags filled with clothes for me handing off of our arms. We raced up to my bedroom to put away my new belongings. While we were shopping, I got to know my sisters a bit more. Bella was not one for shopping whatsoever, but Alice… shopping was like air for her.

We put away my clothes in my massive closet, talking and laughing. The three of us would quickly become the three amigos. We were sisters and it would stay that way for eternity.

When we were in the mall, the sent of all of the humans was so tantalizing. They used everything they could to help me not feed in the mall, right there. Alice told me to hold my breath. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Do it," said Bella, quietly, "We don't need to breathe. We do for the sense of smell." I did as I was told the entire time we were in the mall. Once I was outside, and the smell of all the humans had passed, I was able to breathe again.

We finished putting away my clothes and sat down on my couch. We talked all night long. We talked about why we had the 'powers' we did. They told me of Carlisle's theory: the one where a prominent trait in you is amplified. Alice didn't know, she knew nothing of her previous life. Bella, well, she attracted things to her, so she can move objects with her mind. And me? Well, I though about it. As a human, I had always been a logical person. I'd step back and look to find the true answer. That would explain why I can find things about people that I've just met.

When the sun peered over the trees, we looked over at the window. It was a great view: you could see the evergreens and the mountains right outside her window. It was truly beautiful. This was my room. Mine. I knew I was being possessive, but I was proud to call it mine.

"Carlisle knew you'd come around, so we took the courtesy of buying you school supplies!" said Alice

"How did you know that I'd… survive… my change?" I asked.

"This little one over here, that's how," said Bella, pointing to her sister. Alice smiled at me.

"First day of school is in three days. Remember that." Said Alice, "One of us will be in all of your classes so we can show you around."

"Wait a sec," said Bella, "the story is that we just moved here and it's our first year and we're juniors. Everyone will recognize Kyra!" Bella was freaking out. It was scary.

"Uhh…" I said, "I was home schooled: my dad would teach me. I've never set foot in a school before." Bella sighed in relief. The second part of my story was true: I had never been in a school before. But, my dad was in his early sixties when I started high school, so he couldn't teach me anything. So I would go online everyday and teach myself basic things you learn in high school.

"okay," said Alice, "See, Bella, nothing to worry about." She patted her sister on the shoulder in comfort.

Two Days Later…

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I were crammed into Edward's Volvo. Carlisle told me that soon I could get my own car. We finally made it to school. Forks High had to be the smallest school in history. It only had a few hundred people in the whole school. From what I read about other high schools, there was supposed to be close to a thousand students attending and average high school.

We stood in front of the school, waiting for the first bell to ring. Edward was talking to Alice. Jasper, Bella and I were talking. And Emmett and Rosalie were talking. Bella's arm was linked to Edward's. Rosalie's arms were around Emmett's waist, looking up at him while chatting with him. When Jasper started talking to just me, bella looked over and got a very scared look on her face.

"Edward," she said.

"One moment, love," said Edward

"Edward?" said Bella, louder than before.

"Hold on one minute, Bella," said Edward, impatiently.

"EDWARD!" she demanded. He heaved a sigh and looked at the girl on his arm. Everyone looked at Bella.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked. She pointed a pale finger towards four boys. They were all tan and extremely tall. I knew who they were just by the worry on my sisters' faces and the anger on my brothers'. These were the werewolves.

When they noticed us, they all grimaced. When they walked closer, I could smell the awful smell that radiated off of them. They all seemed so… big. They looked as if they were supposed to be long out of high school, but it could be a cover. I knew that all of my siblings were supposed to be from forty-eight to… over two hundred. There was no way that even half of them should even be alive.

"Hey, Bells," said one of them. He had shaggy hair, longer than the rest of them, who'd cropped their hair short. Bella turned her head around, as if she didn't even hear her name.

"Jacob," said Edward, grimly.

"Who's the newbie?" asked another boy.

"No one you need to be concerned with, _dog_," said Alice, acidly.

"Well, we'll find out anyway," said Jacob. I looked at his face; I had refused to before. Something pulled me in about him. His black eyes were staring into my golden ones. When he realized the connection, he pulled his eyes away and looked at Edward and Bella, expectantly.

Bella sighed. She turned her head to her former best friend and looked at him. "Her name is Kyra Cullen. Now go away."

"Bells, I doesn't have to be this way. We could still be friends," said Jacob.

"Or not," said Edward, protectively. Jacob shook his head and walked away. As he did, he brushed up against me. I snapped my head at him as information poured into my head. Jacob Black was the beta in his pack. His father, Billy, had died a few years back of old age. He had once loved Bella, but had a change of heart once she was turned. He was over her completely. I got something about imprinting, whatever that was, and knew he had imprinted on someone.

Once they were long out of earshot, we regrouped.

"Why are they here?" asked Rosalie.

"One of them was expelled from their old school. The one called Quil," I said.

"So they all had to come?" Spat Jasper.

"They're a pack!" said Bella, "Of course they all had to come." Tree more motorcycles pulled up to the other ones. I saw two boys and a girl get off of them. I couldn't help staring at the girl, who didn't seem to fit in at all with them.

"Who's the girl?" I asked.

"That's Leah. She's a little different as you can tell," said Bella, "Only males are supposed to be werewolves. Somehow, Leah got the gene, too."

"Oh." I said. I looked over at Jacob. I had a strange connection with him. When I looked over at him, he was staring at me, not paying any attention to the others in his pack yelling at him.

The bell rang and everyone went into the building. We went into the front office and got our schedules. It was true: my siblings were in most of my classes. I had only two classes without them: first period and sixth period: Math and Art.

We walked gracefully out of the main office and down the hallway. Alice showed me to my math class. I walked in and gave the teacher my slip of paper and sat in the only empty seat: the one right next to Jacob.

Jacob made a face at me, as if I smelled bad. But if he smelled bad to me, I must have smelled bad to him.

"So, Kyra," said Jacob, "When did you change?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Jacob," I said.

"Sure it is," he said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I was placed here, on this earth, to protect humanity from people like you," he said. I glared at him.

"Well, I was placed here on this earth to be what I am," I said, acidly.

"Which is…" said Jacob.

"Don't give me that, mongrel," I spat.

"Oh, right," said Jacob, "Well, let's see. Looking at the color of you're eyes, I'd have to say you were changed recently. You know, they're a bit more red then gold." He knew what he was talking about. I turned away from him and faced the teacher.

"You know, this teacher looks like he could party with us," said Jacob.

"That's because he's only twenty-six," I said, "And there is no _us_. Nor will there ever be."

"When I said _us_ I meant that he could party wit us eternal teens. Not us, like, me and you," he chuckled.

"Shut up," I said, "I don't hate many people, but you, Jacob Black, are on the top of my hate list." He looked at me in shock.

"How did you know my last name?" he asked, lowly.

"I know a lot about you. Like, your father was Billy Black. You used to be Bella's best friend. And you also… used to be in love with Bella." He turned away.

"Great," he mumbled, "We've got another mind reader on out hands." I shook my head.

"No," I said, "I can't read minds. I get information randomly about things."

"That's odd," said Jacob.

"You're telling me…" I mumbled. He chuckled.

"Okay, class," said the teacher, "this is your first day in Algebra 2. So, I want you to get to know the person next to you. Turn to them and say your name and a fact about yourself."

"My name is Jacob," said Jacob, "And I'm a werewolf. Placed on this earth to stay away form you."

"My name is Kyra," I said, "And I'm a vampire. I was placed on this earth to stay away from you. Let me tell you a story, that will be so easy." He chuckled.

I had lied. If I had a heartbeat, you'd be able to hear it all the way from across the room. I didn't know why, but I liked Jacob. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I did.

_POV (Jacob)_

Damn Imprinting. Damn Cullens. Damn. Why did it have to be her?

What do you think? To clear things up, yes, Jacob imprinted on Kyra. Crazy, right? Ooohh… how xcore!

**I'd like to give a special thanks to my two FABOULOUS betas: INVX and Wolf Spirit13. ily, guys!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Sarah**


	3. The Hangup

Disclaimer: if it's in Twilight, I don't own it. Although, I do own Kyra. And I still wish I owned Edward –sigh-. Nor do I own Not Good Enough by Escape the Fate. They're awesome…

**Hey, my lovely readers. Thanks so much. Please review. ILY!! PS- Thanks to INVX and Wolf Spirit13: my lovely betas!**

Chapter Three

The school day was long. I had Jacob in both my first and sixth periods, the ones that no one was in. I couldn't wait to get home. I didn't want to have to deal with Jacob.

When we got home, Carlisle and Esme were in the sitting room, waiting for us.

"Kyra," said Esme, "We have something for you."

"Let's go to the garage," said Edward. I looked at him and Alice. They were both grinning hugely. I shouldn't have been surprised that they knew what was going on.

We walked out to the Garage and in there was a brand new silver Ferrari**. (The picture is up in my profile) **It was fabulous. I couldn't wait to drive it. I hugged Carlisle and Esme.

"Thanks," I said, "Thank you so much!"

"There's something else in there," said Alice.

"Go on, look!" said Carlisle. I opened the door and got in on the driver's side. In the passenger side was a cell phone. As a human, I was very poor, so I couldn't get a car or a cell phone.

"Thank you," I said again. I hugged my parents again. This whole "being spoiled" thing was really okay. I had never gotten anything I wanted. Most of my clothes were old or made by me. That's why I'd always loved shopping so much. I got to go shopping on rare occasions and so that was something that was always fun.

I went upstairs and into my room. I turned my new phone on. Everyone's number was programmed into the phone. Even some of the wolves, courtesy of Bella, who knew all of their numbers.

I went over to my computer and bought a ring tone- Not Good Enough For The Truth in Cliché by Escape the Fate. I loved Escape the Fate. I had gotten the CD from a friend and fell in love. They were awesome. Their whole album was on my brand new iPod.

I got a text message saying that I had purchased the song and that it was now on my phone. I made it my ring tone and then sat down on my couch. I laid back and closed my eyes. I knew I couldn't sleep, but that didn't stop me from relaxing.

Then, after a while, my phone started singing my favorite songs. I looked at it. Two hole hours had passed. I looked at the caller ID.

"How did you get this number," I asked into the phone.

"That's a pleasant way to answer you're phone," said Jacob, through the phone.

"Seriously," I said.

"How do you think I got your number?" he asked

"Bella," I said, "Figures. Anyway, what do you want."

"I was just wondering… if you'd like to come here."

"What?"

"You know. Come… to La Push."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The treaty seems to be a pretty good reason."

"Right. Forgot."

"Listen, Jacob. You and I both know that we aren't even supposed to be friends. I appreciate you calling me, but we just can't be friends. You know that. Goodbye." I pressed the end button on my phone, feeling terrible. I did like him, even though I wasn't supposed to. What was I going to do?

The next day, I sat beside Jacob in math, my assigned seat. You could cut the tension between us with a butter knife. I didn't want to look at him, but every so often, I'd steal a look at him. And every so often, I could feel his gaze on me.

He passed me a piece of paper **(A/N: **_**bold italics is Jacob. **_Underline is Kyra**) **

_**What is with you today?**_

What are you talking about?

_**You seem… I don't know… different.**_

That's funny, seeing how that I don't feel different and that you barely know me.

_**Ha ha. Anyway. Why'd you hand up on my last night?**_

You know why! We can't even be friends. We're too different. You know that.

Know one has to know

Right, did you forget my brother can read minds?

_**Just don't think about me around him.**_

That'll be difficult.

_**Why?**_

Oops. What do I do?

Okay… fine. You want to know the truth?

That would be nice

Funny. Okay… god…

No… the name's Jacob. But that's close enough

I looked at Jacob with a look on my face that said, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" he whispered.

Okay… I like you. There. I said it.

_**Technically, you wrote it, but that still works.**_

Oh shut up. You're missing the point!

No, I get it. And the thing is… I like you too…

I looked at Jacob to make sure he was BS-ing. He wasn't. he just looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. He told me the truth.

"Meet me after class," he said.

"Okay," I said. I wondered what he had in store for me.

Okay, I know it's short, but I think it pretty good. And it's a cliffhanger. What will happen? Well, let me figure that out first. Ha ha ha! Tell me what you think. R&R

**Eye-elle-why!**

**Sarah**


	4. The Playground

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own Twilight, or any of it's Characters. But I own Kyra. Is that enough? (Pweeze don't steal my story…)**

**Hey, everyone. Sorry it's taken me a while… I was almost done with this chapter when my dad deleted it on accident. I had to start over from memory. That's quite difficult for a person who doesn't have the brain cells to spare, such as myself. Anyway, read, review and… enjoy. The 'enjoy' part doesn't exactly fit in, but, whatever. On with the story!**

**WARNING: if you haven't read Eclipse, it had spoilers in it. Sorry.**

Chapter Four-

The bell rung, signaling the next class. Jacob and I left the room. While everyone was going to their next class we went to the front entrance. No one seemed to notice. My head was racing and I could promise that Edward could hear everything.

"Where is your car?" asked Jacob.

"Over there," I pointed to the Ferrari. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"The wood-paneled Station Wagon?" asked Jacob. We bumped elbows and a new set of information blurred into my head. He knew the Cullens were loaded and wondered why they would get me such a crappy car.

"No," I laughed, "the car next to it." He turned his eyes to my beautiful silver Ferrari and his mouth fell open.

"What?" I asked

"That's your car?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Nothing. It's just an amazing car," he said.

"Yeah, well, they'd notice if it was gone so we might want to take you're bike," I said. He chuckled.

"I agree," he said. We went over to the area of the parking lot where there were, I don't know, about nine or ten motorcycles. Jacob took a helmet off of another motorcycle and handed it to me. I was hesitant about putting it on. I had gotten head lice before.

Jacob looked at me and read my expression. "Oh, Kyra, come on. We don't have head lice!"

"Whose helmet is this?" I asked

"Um," he looked at the motorcycle from where it came from. "That would be Embry's."

"You do know that dogs are more prone to lice, right?" I teased.

"What's that supposed to mean, leech?" he teased back. Reluctantly, I took the helmet from his big hands. I pulled my hair up and put on Embry's helmet. Jacob got on the bike and I got on behind him.

"Hold on," he said. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and he started to pull out of the parking lot. I say my six siblings standing in the front of the building looking at me in disappointment. I turned away from them as Jacob sped away.

We would have gone to La Push, but I'm not allowed to go there. I will never be able to see Jacob's home. It almost didn't seem fair. So instead we went to a little place that Jacob had told me about. It was an abandoned playground. It had the playground equipment, but it seemed that no one had been there in years. Grass shot up through the pavement. Vines played on the slides. It was like a jungle. But, somehow, it was still beautiful.

"I used to play here when I visited Bella," said Jacob.

"I know that you two used to be best friends. And I know that you loved her," I said. He turned away from me. This was more of a difficult topic for Jacob than it was for Bella.

"Jacob," I said, putting my small had on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay," he said, turning back to me, "That was nearly thirty years ago. I'm over it. I did miss her when she moved." I was confused. "They didn't tell you about the whole treaty?" I shook my head

"They told me that we're not allowed at La Push," I said.

"You're not allowed at La Push, that's right, you're also not allowed to feed from humans or turn a human into a vampire. If you break the treaty, we can attack."

"Jacob, they changed me here. Are you going to attack my family?"

"No. The others want to, but I won't allow it."

"What do you mean, 'I won't allow it?' What are you, the alpha?"

"Close. I'm the beta. Sam doesn't want to attack either. As you can tell, we aren't exactly close with your family. We weren't as… enemy-ish as we were after the newborn war."

"Newborn war?"

"Yeah." He put his hand on my hand and everything about the newborn war flew into my head. I saw everything as if I was there, fighting. I knew that a woman named Victoria, with flaming red hair, created an army of newborns and came to Forks to kill Bella, my sister. It was Bella's fault that Victoria's mate, James, was killed; James went after Bella. Victoria created the army and was defeated by my family and Jacob's pack. But Bella was afraid so she asked Edward to stay with her.

"Oh," I whispered. We walked over to the swing-set. We sat down on the old worn swings.

"Well, what about you?" asked Jacob, "All I know is that you're the newest Cullen and that you're a vampire."

"My name's Kyra Gwendelyn Brady Cullen. My parents got divorced when I was little and when I was ten, I had to move in with my dad because mom died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Dad and Mom had a huge age difference, so mom died young and I was left with my dad, who was in his fifties when I went to live with him. We weren't rich, in fact we weren't even middle class Americans, but I was happy. Dad couldn't afford a car for me, so I had to drive his old beat up truck. Dad couldn't afford a cell phone for me, or even a house phone for that matter, so I never really kept in contact with friends. Dad couldn't even afford to put me through school, so I taught myself online."

"Are you gonna break out into a chorus of 'It's a Hard Knock Life?' I'd prefer if you don't."

"No. Like I said, I was happy. So this whole, 'I'm a rich, spoiled Cullen' thing is new to me. I got a nice car, and a new phone and a great family. What more could I ask for?"

HE sighed. "You probably know that my dad, Billy Black, died years ago, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that I'm the beta of my pack."

"Yes."

"And you know that Bella used to be my best friend."

"Yes."

He sighed again. "Kyra, do you know what imprinting is?"

"No. I've heard of it, but I don't know what it is."

"Imprinting is something that werewolves can do. It's like love at first sight, only much stronger. They can imprint on anyone, but it's supposed to be rare."

"Yeah, so?"

"Imprinting has happened four times in our pack. Sam, Jarred, and Quil."

"Who's the fourth?"

"Me."

"Oh," I got sad. Did this mean he did have a girlfriend? "Who did you imprint on?"

I turned at looked at me with an expression on is face that read, 'isn't it obvious?'

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. Kyra, I… I… I love you. I said it." He looked at his feet. I brought his face up in with my hand. He was so warm. I looked into him black eyes as he looked into my golden ones.

"I love you, too, Jacob." I put my hand on his face. He smiled. He put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me.

I did love Jacob Black. He seemed perfect for me. What I he wasn't I was. What I was, he wasn't. We were opposites, but the same. We completed each other. Like two puzzle pieces. We fit together. He was big, I was little. He was tan, I was pale. He was hot, I was cold. He was a werewolf, I was a vampire. Opposites. Oh well.

Jacob took me back to the school around one thirty, just before school ended, so that I could get my stuff and my siblings. I waited to them, sitting on the hood of the Ferrari, waiting until they came outside. I braced myself for the scolding I knew I would receive.

"What do you think you were doing?" scolded Alice. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you roll you're eyes at me! What do you think you were doing?"

"It's nothing!" I said

"Right," said Bella, her voice dripping in sarcasm, "It was nothing."

"Do you know what's going through his mind right now? What did you do to him?" asked Edward.

_Don't say it Edward. He imprinted on me. I have no control over this, and nether does he. _I thought. His eyes widened at me. I turned away.

"Let's just go," I said. We drove in silence back to the house. Edward didn't bring up what he had heard, Bella didn't bring up that fact that I had just ditched school with her ex-best friend and Alice didn't bring up the fact that when I'm with Jacob she cant see me. I wasn't ashamed about that I did, I was upset that my family wouldn't accept that I loved Jacob.

When we got home, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were already there, waiting for us in the sitting room with Carlisle and Esme.

"Kyra," said Carlisle, "Edward called right after you left."

"I figured," I said, "Before you get all mad, may I explain?"

"It would be best so that the rest of us can understand," said Carlisle.

"Jacob imprinted on me yesterday," I sighed, "You don't know… what it's like… to love someone you're told to not even like."

"Actually," said Bella, "I do know. Edward told me that we shouldn't even be friends. But look at where I am now, nearly thirty years later." She chuckled.

"Jacob imprinted on you?" asked Carlisle, as if he hadn't head me correctly the first time I said it.

"Yes," I said.

"How do you feel about him?" asked Esme.

"I don't know," I said, "I think I'm in love with him."

"You think?" asked Esme

"No," I said, "I do love Jacob." I braced myself for when they'd start to yell at me. When they didn't say anything, I got confused.

"What," I asked, "No yelling?"

"No," said Bella

"You can't help who you love," said Rosalie. She squeezed Emmett's arm.

"Yeah, you just do what your heart tell you to," said Emmett. I wish everyone's logic were as easy as Emmett's.

"So you don't care that I love the family's enemy?" I asked.

"Well, of course we care, but who are we to tell you who you can or cannot love?" asked Edward, "I mean, you could even beat Emmett in an Arm wresting match right now." Emmett started to laugh.

"You're on." Said Emmett. Alice zoned out for a moment and then smiled.

"Ten on Kyra," said Alice.

"I'll take that bet," said Rosalie. She had so much confidence in her husband.

I sat across form Emmett at the coffee table. I put my arm up. He grasped my hand. Esme put her hand over ours.

"When I let go," she said, "Start." She lifted her hand. Emmett used his strength against mine to try ands slam my hand don of the table. But, effortlessly, his hand was the one that slammed on the table. The table creaked with the force of his hand hitting the table. Why anyone would bet against Alice, I'd never know.

Rosalie handed Alice a ten-dollar bill as Edward, Jasper and Bella laughed.

"Thanks, sis," said Alice, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," said Rosalie, "In a year, you won't be able to do that. Just watch." Rosalie grinned at me. I smiled back. As I had thought, her smile was more impressive than her glare. She gave me a hug and congratulated me on beating her bear-like husband at an arm wrestle.

_POV (Emmett)_

Kyra may look frailer than Bella, but, man, was she strong! IT almost wasn't fair. But if they thought I am strong now, I wonder if they can remember when _I_ was a newborn….

**That's it for now, readers. I'd love to thank my two Betas, INVX and Wolf Spirit13. Love ya, both, girlies! Review? I'd like to ask for a total of seven. That would be amazing. Thanks**

**Sarah**


	5. The Offer, The Hunt and The New Treaty

**Disclaimer- S-A-R-A-H. Crap. That doesn't spell 'Stephanie Meyer.' Oh well. **

**Hey everyone, it's me! Sorry it's taken me a while. GOD! So many test this week and next week! Thanks so much for reading. I hope you like the newest chappie! Thanks again!**

**PS- more Eclipse spoilers. If you haven't read it yet, go and read it, THEN read this!**

Chapter five.

Jacob, being the werewolf he is, isn't allowed in our house. And me being a vampire, I can't go over to his house. So we just hang out at the playground most of the time. I promised Carlisle and Esme that I'd keep the skipping school to a minimum, since this was my first time in high school.

Jacob and I were sitting on the swings at the playground. He looked over at me and noticed my distracted expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked up at his worried, black eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said.

"Kyra," said Jacob, in a nagging tone, "I know you. What's wrong?"

"My family… doesn't exactly LOVE the fact I'm dating a werewolf. I could bet that your pack isn't too thrilled about me, either."

"Yeah, but it our lives, not theirs," said Jacob, "They'll get over it."

"It's just that I'm supposed to talk to my family about everything," I said, "That's difficult when all you talk about is someone that no one wants to hear about."

"We could talk to them. We could tell them that we do love each other

"But they know that already. What are we supposed to do?"

"WE could run away. Jump on the bike and go as far away form here as we can."

"As great as that sounds, I couldn't. My family is here. And you're pack. Everything I've ever known. And in a few years, my family just has to move again."

"Then stay. I'll leave the pack."

"I can't leave my family. I don't know what to do. And neither do you!" he took my hand.

"Kyra," he said, "I love you. That's all that matters to me. You're on the top of my list. I don't care what happens. I just want you to be happy." I smiled at Jacob. There were only two places in my world where I could be myself: my home and the playground with Jacob. His land was so warm, while mine was so cold. How could he love me when I was so different than him?

I wished I could have taken him up on that "run away" offer, but I couldn't. My family. I still wasn't used to this way of life yet and they were my only lifeline. I still needed to learn to control myself. I even had to try my hardest to not kill Jacob. I had to remind myself _Jacob can't love you back if he's dead._ And I could promise you that if Edward heard that, he'd probably laugh.

"Come on, wolf man," I said, "Take me home. My family's probably worried about me."

"Worried about you?" he teased, "You're an indestructible, invincible, immortal vampire. Why on earth would they be worried about you?"

"Because I'm dating you," I teased back

"Ha, ha. You're funny," he said, his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Come on, Jake," I said, "You do need to take me home."

"As much as I don't want to, I know I have to," he pouted.

"Good boy," I said, patting his head. He chuckled at he kissed my cheek. He pulled me up from the swing. We walked to the parking lot and got on his bike. He drove slowly to my house, savoring the time we had with each other.

"Jake, hurry up," I said, "You'll see me tomorrow. It's Sunday, remember."

"I know, but schools different. You can't be you and I can't be me. We have to pretend to be something we're not," he said.

"It's a good thing I'm a good actress then," I said. He laughed.

"Bella was never a good liar. Is she any better at it?"

"I don't know, did she stutter like she was freezing in Antarctica when she made something up?"

"That, and her face was as red as a tomato."

"She can't do that now, though."

"Maybe we should stop making fun of your sister," he said.

"Why?"

"Because she's right there." Jacob slowed down and pulled over. My sister's yellow Porsche was on the other side of the road, pulling over. I got off the bike and Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Esme got out of the Porsche.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," said Bella. Alice wrinkled her nose as she walked closer, but gave me a hug, nonetheless.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Actually we were going to pick you up," said Rosalie.

"We're going hunting," said Alice, excitedly, "Just us girls." It was about time, too. I could feel my eyes get darker everyday.

"When will you get back?" Jacob asked Esme.

"Later tonight, if all goes as planned," said Esme.

"Okay," said Jacob. He gave me a kiss goodbye and sped away on his bike. My heart dropped to my stomach as he got father away from me, so to speak. Damn Imprinting. **(I used a naughty word!)**

My family had started to get used to the fact that I was dating a werewolf. They hardly even cared anymore. Well, of course they cared, but they didn't hate Jacob as much as they used to.

"Ready?" asked Rosalie, brightly.

"Yeah," I said. We got into the Porsche, Alice driving, Esme in the passenger's seat and Bella, Rosalie and I in the back. We drove to some woods that were far from Forks. We got there in two hours, but we had to be about 300 miles away from Forks **(for my mathematically challenged fans, that's 150 mph)**. Well, the Porsche was built for speed, and we vampires had the need for speed.

We got out of the car and walked into the woods. I let my hair down, while Bella put hers up. We breathed in and let our senses take hold of us. I crawled around on the ground, looking form something to feast upon. I heard a faint snap behind me and smelled something awful. I turned around and saw a big black mass of fur, staring at me, about 150 yards away. I couldn't stand the smell and backed away. It stepped closer to me, as if this strange beast recognized me. I turned and ran from the putrid smell. The thing didn't follow me.

As I ran form the dark-hued beast, a different smell crossed my path. This one was much more tantalizing. Not a human, I was over that mostly, but a large beast of some sort. I got closer to the napping bear. I jumped on the bear's back, jolting it awake. It roared in anger. I bit into its neck and drained it of its blood. I could feel the color return to my eyes. I had finished feeding.

I had gained control of myself again. I walked to the Car again and Rosalie was already there, waiting at the car. Her sweat pants (that she wouldn't be caught dead in at school) were covered in blood. From the smell of it, I could tell it was deer.

"Hey, sis," I said, "Have fun?"

"Sure," she laughed. Rosalie was so beautiful. She was Statuesque and she could put a damper on your self-esteem just by walking into the room. To human eyes, she was more beautiful than a model. We were all considered "God-Like," form our beauty and grace, but Rosalie was like Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty.

I bumped elbows with her. A wave of thoughts and emotions ran through me like a runner ran through a finish-line ribbon.

"Rosalie," I said, "You don't like Jacob much, do you?"

"I don't like him," She said, "But I don't dislike him either. He makes you very happy and I suppose he's done nothing wrong, so it doesn't matter to me." She smiled at me.

"Thanks," I said.

"It's not the same for Edward, though," said Rosalie, "He has a bad grudge with Jacob."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well," said started, "About thirty years ago, before Bella was a vampire, Jacob loved her, of course you know this already. One day, Bella broke a part of her hand hitting Jacob in the face."

"Why?" I asked.

"Jacob tried to kiss her. That was when she and Edward were about to be engaged," said Rosalie, "Jacob truly thought that he loved Bella, but, obviously, she got over him."

"You didn't like Bella before, did you?" I asked

"No," said Rosalie, "I didn't hate her, but I didn't like her either. She was just willing to throw away her humanity without a second thought. It was silly. I am glad that I was changed, but I never asked for this life. If I were given the chance, I wouldn't have wanted to have this life. I'm glad I do, though. I have everything I've ever wanted. A loving husband, a great family, a knack for cars, amazing beauty."

"Yeah," I said, "In my old life, I didn't have much. All I had was my good old dad and some good memories of my mom."

"Yeah, I know," said Rosalie, "Carlisle told us about you. He told us that you were a dying orphan with no money and no job. He told us eventually we'd have to turn you. He said you were such a sweet girl. He was right."

"Thanks, Rose," I said, "You don't know what that means to me." She gave me a hug.

"I want you to know that I don't care about you and Jacob," she whispered so lowly that no human could hear, "He makes you happy. And I'd like to let you know that if he ever hurts you, I will be the first one to beat him."

"Thanks, Rose," I said.

"Anytime, sis, anytime," she said.

- -

Alice was quite anxious to get back home. As we got into the car she zoned out. Alice had a vision. Every so often she'd giggle hysterically as if someone was tickling her. We'd ask her what she saw. She'd laugh some more then say, "You'll see…."

We, again, took two hours getting back home. Alice Got out of the car first and danced fluidly into the house. I wasn't the only one thinking this was a bit creepy. Alice never wanted to get into the house this eagerly. We slowly followed, cautiously. We all knew Alice well enough to know that she knew it would be huge.

First, being as brave as she was, Esme went through the door, then Bella, then Rosalie, then me. I was afraid that something would pop out and hit me in the nose. But nothing at the sort happened.

When I got to the sitting room, after inspecting every corner, Rosalie was sitting down by Emmett. My whole family was sitting in the room looking intently at me.

"What?" I asked, "What is it?" Alice, again, started giggling.

"Why don't you look behind you?" said Emmett. I turned around. Leaned against the wall was a boy; a man, rather. He had shaggy black hair, warm, black eyes, tan skin and one of the worst smells ever. This person was my one and only: Jacob.

I was dumbstruck. How did her get in here? There was no chance in hell that my Family would have let him in. So I stood there, looking like an idiot with my mouth wide open. I stared at him. His face was consumed by a look of confusion.

"Uh, Kyra?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uhm…" I said, still shocked, "Yeah. Wha—How--?"

Reading my mind, Edward said, lowly so that only my family could hear, "He's here to discuss a new treaty. We let him in because it would make you happy."

"Thanks," I whispered back. I turned to Jacob, "Sit down, Jake." He and I sat down on the tan loveseat. Everyone looked at Jacob Expectantly.

"Sam sent me here to try and discuss a new treaty," said Jacob.

"Yes," said Carlisle, "Like last time, you may discuss you're terms first."

"Like last time, you won't feed off of humans in Washington," said Jacob

"Of course," said Carlisle, "Even Kyra can control herself."

"Unlike last time, we invite you to come to La Push," said Jacob, "There are certain hours, though. From six on the morning to midnight. Seven day a week."

"That sounds all right," said Carlisle, "And the terms on changing?"

"None," he said, "We trust you with that."

"So it seems we've come to a new treaty," said Carlisle

"It seems so," said Jacob. Jacob and Carlisle stood. Jacob shook my father's hand in agreement. Now, I was allowed to see Jacob and his pack.

**YAY! this chapter is done! it's taken me forever to write it. i'd like to thank my Fab Betas: Wolf Spirit13 and INVX who've helped me through some pretty dark times. not just in the story, too. they are seroiusly my besties. eye-elle-why, girlies!!**

**I didn;t get to my goal of seven reveiws. so i'm now hoping to get some more... **

**Thanks so mcuh for reading. **

**Sarah**


	6. Jakey Boo

**DISCALIMER: I, unfortunately cannot (legally) say that Edward or any other character from Twilight is mine. So… so… sad….**

**Hey everyone! It's you're faaavorite writer! ME! Anyway. Sorry it's taken me a while, I was out of town recently. Don't worry, I wrote the chapter while I was out of town, but that's beside the point: I couldn't upload it! But now, it's here. Hope you like.**

Chapter Six

The reason why Alice was giggling the whole time was because Jacob had something for me. She had nearly exploded because of her laughter. Edward tried reading her mind, but she was singing "Barbie Girl" in Japanese in her head.

"Where did you learn Japanese?" he asked her

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. And we all know what she's like when you're not around," said Alice.

"Don't you dare bring me into this, Alice Cullen!" grimaced Bella

While this bickering went on, Jacob and I went upstairs to my room. We sat down on my big black leather couch. He took my hand. One of his large hands could encase both of my small hands and almost make them warm again.

"Do you remember that I said when I'm in my wolf form, my pack can hear my thoughts?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, I needed to speak with you anyway. That's why Sam sent me instead of going himself."

"Okay, so what did you need to speak with me about?" I asked. He suddenly grew a strange fascination with his feet.

With my vampire hearing, I heard feet shuffling lightly outside my door. I lifted Jacob's face so that he looked at me instead of at his feet. "Hold on," I mouthed to him. I hissed his cheek before noiselessly gliding over to my door. I didn't even hear myself. I opened my door and Emmett toppled onto my floor, followed by Alice, then Jasper.

"What are you doing?" I asked, calmly, no doubt because of Jasper.

"Has he given it to you yet?" asked Alice.

"Given me what yet?" I asked.

"I think that's a 'no,' " said Emmett, his voice muffled by my carpet.

"Get out," I laughed, "If you really want to spy on my, go and ask Edward."

"Marvelous idea, little sister," said Jasper, getting off the floor. He helped Alice off of Emmett.

"I told you we should have got to Edward first," said Rosalie. She winked at me as she helped her husband off of the floor. I smiled as I shut my door behind them.

"What was all that about?" asked Jacob as I sat back down next to him. He scooped up my hand again.

"It was nothing," I said, "My nosey siblings." He chuckled.

"Well, of course, Alice already knows why I'm here," said Jacob. With his free hand he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a little black box, and then opened it. In it was a ring. A simple, yet elegant gold band with a little white pearl on the top.

"Kyra," he said, "I know this is extremely fast, but I feel like I've known you forever. I'd understand if you say 'no.' And I'd understand if you say you'd want to wait." I gasped; I knew what Jacob was about to ask me. I looked from the ring to his eyes. He didn't need to say a single thing. I already had my answer.

"Yes!" I gasped. He slid the ring onto my finger. I gazed down at it. It was a beautiful ring, but I didn't wear rings. Even if the ring fit me perfectly, I would still feel uncomfortable wearing them.

"Now I know that you hate wearing rings," said Jacob, "so I got that covered already." He pulled out another black box. In it was a silver chain. I slid the ring off my finger and onto the chain. I turned away from Jacob and lifted my hair so that he could clasp it on my neck.

"I love you," I whispered to him, kissing him.

"I love you, too," said Jacob, "For all eternity."

"For all eternity," I repeated.

- - -

After Jacob left, he was all that was on my mind. His eyes. His mouth. His warm skin. His shaggy hair. And with every moment that I thought about him, Edward got more and more fed up with me and my thoughts.

"Will you please sop thinking about him?" he begged.

"No," I said, "Why don't you just get out of my head?"

"No," he quoted me. I smirked.

_Wenis, wenis, wenis rhymes with penis, penis, penis!_ I sang in my head. (Vid of me singing it so you can hear the tune) I repeated it over and over and over again until Edward cried out in pain.

"Fine!" I called, trudging form the room, "I'm out! Happy?"

"Yes, actually," I said. Alice laughed as she came down the stairs.

"It will be sunny tomorrow," promised Alice, "No school for us."

"Sweet," I said. I went upstairs singing the Wenis Penis song incase Edward decided to listen in on my thoughts. He was listening.

_Leave me alone! _I thought.

"Fine!" he called. I closed my door and called Jacob.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Jake," I said, "It's me."

"Hey," he said, "Perfect timing, I just phased back. What's up?"

"It'll be sunny so I won't be at school," I said.

"If you want we can go to the playground," he offered.

"Sounds good."

"I hope you don't mind running. I want to show you my skins."

"I just hope you can keep up with me."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," he said, chuckling.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_POV (Alice)_

I left reality for a moment and saw Emmett, Jazzy, Bella and I sitting in our sitting room, our skin was sparkling. The date was tomorrow. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud over Forks. No school for the Cullen family. I knew that Kyra would be pleased.

I started to go downstairs to tell my family the news of tomorrow's weather when I heard Edward cry out in agony.

"Fine!" he cried, "I'm out! Happy?"

"Yes, actually," said Kyra. I laughed as I continued down the stairs.

"It'll be sunny tomorrow," I said, "No school for us."

"Sweet," said Kyra. She skipped up the stairs with an amused look on her face. Something was going on that I didn't know about.

"Fine!" cried Edward. I heard Kyra's door close. She was probably calling Jacob to tell him that she had no school.

"What was all of that about?" I asked my brother, sitting down at the table.

"I wouldn't get out of her head so she started singing this really annoying song in her head." Explained Edward.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

He sighed. "Wenis, wenis, wenis rhymes with penis, penis, penis!" he sang. I started to laugh

"Smart kid," I said.

"More like annoying kid," said Edward.

"now I have a new song to sing in my head in different languages! Japanese!" I sang the song in Japanese in my head. "Italian!" I sang it in Italian in my head. "Swahili!" I sang it in Swahili in my head.

"Where on earth did you learn Swahili?" asked Edward

"I order language tapes," I said.

"You have no life," said Edward.

"That's not true!" I fought, "YOU'RE the one with no life! I just get really bored… really fast…."

- - -

_POV (Kyra)_

At 8:30 the next morning, I had showered, gotten dressed (in a pair of skinny jeans and a black tee shirt), fixed my hair and had started to out my high top, black and white Converses on. I heard a tap and knew that Jacob had thrown a pebble at my window. How cliché, right?

I finished putting on my shoes, opened my window and jumped out gracefully, landing on Jacob's back. As I landed, I got a wave of information form him. He thought that I was being cute. He thought that what I did was out of the ordinary and if it were anyone else, he'd be angry and dump the person on the ground.

"Hello," I said, kissing the nape of his neck.

"Hey," he said, "Can you give me a quick second?"

"Sure," I jumped off of his back. He turned on his heels and walked into the forest. I turned around and felt the warm wind blow on my face and dance through my hair. With my new heightened senses, it seemed like magic to me. I almost gave myself over to my senses when I felt something nudge me on my leg. I turned around and saw a russet colored wolf standing there. It was huge, but all I had to do was look into it's eyes to realize it was my Jacob. He was grinning stupidly at me as if I were missing something.

"You sure you can keep up?" I asked. He coughed a cough that sounded like a laugh. We took off. Me running at vampire speed and him running as fast as he could. He kept up with me easily.

But then… I smelled something. We were a few seconds, human speed running from the playground when I smelled him. It was a human. I used every restraint in my body to not go and kill this man.

"Who's there?" he asked. I saw him. He was a fairly old man, maybe early fifties. He had a going-gray mustache and brown-gray hair. He was pudgy. Something about him seemed off; he didn't smell right, he reeked of sadness and heartbreak.

"Sorry," I said, "I was just walking my dog. Come on, Jakey-Boo!"

"it's all right," said the man. A little itty-bitty voice in the back of my head was telling me to go and kill this man so that he could be rid from the world. There was something I didn't like at all.

As soon as the man couldn't see us anymore, we took off running into the park. Jake phased back and put his sweat pants. He was wearing ONLY sweat pants (sexy no?) but I tore my eyes away from his chest to look at his face. There, chiseled on his countenance (that's just a big word for "Face"), as an expression that read, "come ON!"

"What?" I asked.

"Jakey-Boo?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "Jakey-Boo. And when you're a wolf, you're my little puppy." I scratched him behind his ear playfully.

"I'd be mad if you weren't so cute," he said.

"You love me," I said.

"Yes I do," he said. He kissed me

**AWWW! How cute right? I'd like to thank my betas, INVX (bestie since birth AKA perfect Christian… ha ha) and Wolf Spirit13 (there is no raccoon… lol) Hey, Sara, you know where the song's from!**

**Please review! I love you all!**

**Sarah**

**PS. Yes, Jacob proposed. and Yes, she said Yes**


	7. To Plan the Plan's Plan

**Disclaimer. Twilight belongs to the lucky lady Ms. Stephanie Meyer**

**Hey everyone! It's me, Sarah. I finally got time to sit down and type this up. As I said before, I wrote this chapter, but I couldn't upload it or type it up. So now I am. And now you're happy. Am I right or am I right? I think I'm right! **

Chapter Seven

When I got home, I was interrogated. "Where did you go? What time did you leave? Let's see the ring! What did that creepy old man want?" were just a few of the many questions Alice asked me.

"Let her breathe, Alice," said Rosalie, who was quickly become my favorite of my sisters.

"okay, okay," said Alice. They sat me down on the couch. Alice was beside me, Bella was behind her and Rosalie was at my feet, sitting on the ground.

"Now, let's see the ring," said Alice, grabbing my left hand. All of their beautiful faces were consumed with a look of confusion.

"Did you say 'no?' " Asked Rosalie.

"No," I said, "I said 'yes.' I just cannot stand wearing rings, so he got me a chain, too." I showed them my ring on my necklace.

"It's a beautiful ring," said Bella.

"I saw you gazing at it. That's how I knew," explained Alice. Alice couldn't see Jacob, so therefore, couldn't see me most of the time. In fact, she probably can't even see my future since I will be spending eternity with him.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Where did you go?" Alice questioned.

"We went to this old playground," I said, "Jacob was telling me that he and Bella used to play there when they were little."

"I don't remember playing at a playground with Jacob when we were little," said Bella, drifting, slowly trying to remember.

"Human memories fade, love," called Edward form the other room.

"Right…" said Bella.

"Stop eavesdropping, Edward," said Alice, "What did that old man want?"

"Nothing," I said, "He just heard Jake and I running. I told him Jake was my dog."

"You called him 'Jakey-Boo.' Yes, he's still upset about that," said Edward.

"Jakey-Boo?" Rosalie and Alice asked at the same time.

"Yes," I said, smiling to myself, "Jakey-Boo."

My sisters and brother asked me other questions. My sisters had no hostility towards Jacob, but Edward… in his eyes, what Jacob did to Bella was unforgivable. Kissing her, I mean. I told him to get over it. It was thirty years ago, for God's sake! Given, Edward is kindhearted and a good sport, but he was also overprotective and liked to twist things to make it sound bad. He could make a flower seem like a threat. Especially to Bella. **(Edward, the hurtful thinks that Kyra says have no influence over me. I LOVE YOU, EDWARD!) **

By the time they'd stopped interrogating me, it was six AM and it was time for me to start to get ready. I excused myself and went upstairs as they carried on with their conversation. I took a shower, washing my hair and body well. I got out of the shower a half an hour later with Alice standing by the door impatiently.

"Took you long enough," mumbled Alice. I walked into my room and got dressed. I dressed in a pair of Dark skinny jeans, a gray shit and a black, zip-up hoodie. I dried my hair and clipped it up with pink, green, yellow and blue hair clips. I put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara, trying not to over-do it. I was ready. I got downstairs and saw Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Jasper and Edward getting their school bags. But where was my pixie-like "twin" sister?

I walked over to Edward and Bella, who were putting random binders into their bags. "Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's still getting ready," said Edward.

"It doesn't normally take her this long to get ready," said Bella, thoughtfully. Something else was on their minds. It was something that they didn't want me knowing.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, "You all seem so distracted."

"What?" asked Bella, "Honestly, Kyra, why would we keep something from you? If it were something that would keep us from staying focused, we would have told you about it."

"Exactly," said Edward, "No need for worry." Edward didn't have to read my mind to know I was worried. You could have just read my face like it was a book for retards.

"Okay," I sighed. Alice danced down the steps, gave a quick kiss to Jasper and got her bad.

"Are we all ready?" asked Alice. We all answered yes. We transferred from that room to the garage. Alice, Jasper and I got into my Ferrari and Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett got into Edward's Volvo. Then we drove off to school.

- - -

It turns out that I actually have one class with my family, Jacob and some of the pack: Drama. So there I sat, Rosalie to my right, and the rest of our family to her right, and Jacob to my left, and part of the pack to his left. I sat right in the middle. My fingers were entwined with Jacob's. Rose and I were chatting intently with Alice, while Edward and Bella was talking and Emmett and Jasper were talking. Jacob was talking with his pack.

The Drama teacher walked in. She wore black dress pants and a white polo. Her short gray hair was pulled back with clips to keep it out of her eyes. She had the worst human smell possible, like you wanted to stay away from her.

"Hello, class," she said dramatically, "My name is Ms. Bowler. I will call roll. Um, Jacob Black?"

"Here," he called back, raising his free hand.

"Alice Cullen?"

"Here!"

"Edward Cullen?"

"Present."

"Emmett Cullen?"

"Yes?" my brother was clearly not paying any attention.

"Isabella Cullen?"

"I prefer Bella."

"Okay… Bella…" She wrote my sister's preferred name down on the roster. "Kyra Cullen?"

"Here!" I raised my hand that was entwined with Jacob's.

"Mr. Black, Miss Cullen. No PDA, please!" he sighed, unlocking our fingers. At this point, Ms. Bower noticed that the Cullens were sitting beside each other. "Are you five related?"

"Yes," said Edward, "We're all siblings. The Hales are our siblings, too."

"We're twins," said Rosalie and Jasper.

"So are we," Alice and I said. We got a scrutinizing look form our teacher.

"We're all adopted," we all said.

"Ah," she said. Then she carried on, reading off the roster, mispronouncing some of the names and ending with a girl named Pearl Zohn.

"Now, class," She carried on, "This year we are putting on the musical, 'Phantom of the Opera.' You all have heard of it?" the whole class nodded in agreement. I knew the movie all too well; it was my favorite. I knew every lyric by heart and I knew almost every word. Never watch "Phantom of the Opera" with me. Ever.

"Everyone is required to at least try out. And, for those of you who have never seen the real play, we're doing the movie version." This would be good for me if I got a main roll. I knew most of the lines.

"Today," continued Ms. Bower, "we will be listening to everyone's singing voices. Any volunteers?" no one raised their hands. "Okay, then, I'll just have to pick someone. Miss Cullen!"

"Which one?" Bella, Alice and I asked at the exact same time.

"Uhm… Kyra. Please come up and sing 'Think of Me,' please." Uh-oh. I could sing, it was something I did exceedingly well, but it was something I also got embarrassed about. I never liked to show off. Reluctantly, I stood up in front of the class. She gave me a sheet with the lyrics on them, although I didn't need them.

_Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said  
goodbye.  
Remember me  
Once in a while, please  
promise me  
you'll try._

_then you'll find that once again  
you long to take  
your heart back  
and be free  
if you ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me...  
we never said our love  
was evergreen, or as unchanging  
as the sea, but if you can  
still remember  
stop and think of me_

_think of all the things we've  
shared and seen  
don't think about the way things  
might have been_

_Think of me,  
think of me waking  
silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
to put you from my mind  
recall those days  
the path of all those times  
think of the things we'll never do  
there will never be a day when  
I won't think of you_

_Flowers fade,  
the fruits of  
summer fade--  
they have their season,  
so do we...  
But please promise me  
that sometimes,  
you will think...  
...of me!_

I opened my eyes as I finished singing. Everyone gawked at me. I walked back over to my seat. ""Why do the Cullens have to be _so_ perfect?" someone muttered under their breath. I sat down. Jacob stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face; it was a cross between shock, amazement and accomplishment

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he asked.

"It wasn't important," I said, amused.

"Mr. Black!" cried Ms. Bower, "You seem to be in the mood of sharing. Come up here and 'share' you're singing voice." She smiled at her own joke. Jacob sighed in defeat. "You'll be singing the second part of 'Music of the Night,' Mr. Black."

"You know, I do actually prefer 'Jacob.' You can even call me 'Jake!' I don't care!" cried Jacob. Ms. Bower disregarded his statement hand handed him the lyrics of the song. She turned on the stereo. Jacob knew the tune and some of the lyrics, but still depended on the sheet in his large hands.

Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ...

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ..._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before ..._

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ..._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in to the power of  
the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ..._

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night ..._

Unfortunately, I have to report that I was shocked when I heard his voice. Jacob could sing. He had a very nice voice, actually. It was alluring, magnetic. I couldn't help but look shocked. I looked the way he did when he heard me sing. I finally was able to tear my face away to look at everyone else. The pack didn't look too surprised, but they still were. My whole family looked very shocked. Bella looked as if she was about to fall out of her chair.

When his song was over, he sat back down beside me and noticed my bewildered expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Wh—why didn't you…?" I couldn't even finish. My boyfriend wasn't exactly the singing type.

"It wasn't important," he quoted me.

"That was very nice," said Ms. Bower, "Both of you." She wrote something down on the paper she had. It got me worried when she beamed at us gleefully. I furrowed my eyebrows as she gave us that look.

I leaned over and whispered in Jacob's ear, "Creepy. Let's make a plan."

"Okay, then. We'll do that later," said Jacob. We grinned stupidly at each other. Rosalie sang, "Think of Me," so did Alice, Bella, Leah and some other girl Janice. All three of my brothers, Sam, Seth, Quil and some kid named Jeremy sang the second part of "Music of the Night." After everyone sang, she'd write something down. Then the bell rang and we gathered our belongings.

"That was interesting," said Jacob once we got out of the room.

"Indeed," I joked. We leaned against the wall to wait for my family and the pack.

"What do you think you'll get?" he asked me.

"Uhm… chorus line or backstage."

"No way."

"Why?"

"You only have the best voice in the whole universe."

"Thank you." I kissed him in gratitude.

"Mr. Black! Miss Cullen!" cried Ms. Bower, "I said it once, I shouldn't have to repeat it. No PDA!" she stomped across the hallway. As soon as she was gone, we kissed again.

"You'll stop by later?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said, "we have to make a plan, don't we?"

"What's thins about a plan?" asked Rosalie. We turned and saw my family and the pack standing there.

"We're going to devise a plan to take her down." I explained.

"Oh, by far," joked Jasper, "She's worse than the newborns." Everyone chuckled accept me. I suppose you just had to be there.

**Yeah, I'm done with Chapter seven! Whoo! Okay. So did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you have ideas for the next chapter or the plan? Just click on my purple-blue-is friend, Pete the Review Button, over there. So, Pete… how's the wife? Kids?**

**I'd once again like to thank my betas: INVX and Wolf Spirit13. If you have talked to them, you've taken in a great experience. HA HA LOSERS! I know them in real life! Just kidding. I love you guys. All of you.**

**Sarah**


	8. Annoyance May Cause a List

**Disclaimer: so sad… Twilight isn't mine.**

**He everyone. It's me. I'm soooo sorry it's taken me forever to update. I've just been getting amazing, outstanding and very annoying writers block. I know you never ever get tired of reading my story, but you just simply choose not to review. Let me tell you a story, it's pissing me off. I hoped I wouldn't have to take these measures, but it's review or die… ha ha, kidding… but seriously, please review right after this chapter. There you're sitting there speechless because of my amazing writing techniques, please click on my little buddy, Pete the Review button. Now, on with my story**

Chapter Eight.

School was done at two forty. I got home at three. I finished my "two and a half hours" worth of homework by four. I got very bored at sat out on my roof. I stared off into space for a while. Eventually, Alice came and sat with me.

"Hey, sis," I said.

"Hi," she said. She noticed that something was bothering me. Something I knew that she excelled at. "What is it?"

"Can you see my future?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Kyra?" she asked.

"I know you can't see the wolves, so that means you can't see Jacob. I know I'll spend th rest of my… existence with him. So can you see me?"

"Yes. Of course."

"How?"

"It's difficult when the person you love most is a different species. He's not only human, but he's also a wolf. Seeing as you can't be changed into a werewolf, eventually, he'll be changed into a vampire."

I let that sink in. _Eventually, he'll be turned into a vampire… a vampire… a vampire._Her words were encased in my mind. Jacob, my Jacob, will turn into a vampire. I wasn't sure if I was to be happy or upset. I loved Jacob, exactly the way he was, even though he was a smelly dog. Would he change if he were turned?

"Kyra," said Alice, "Jacob will be here in three minutes."

"Who do you know?" I asked, truly confused. We just went over that she couldn't see wolves.

"Our future disappears in three minutes," she explained, "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Okay," I said. She kissed my check, when back through my window and danced out of my room. I pressed my knees into my chest and stared out again. I heart a rustling sound getting louder until I saw a huge, chocolate-brown wolf come from the woods.

"Aww, look at the puppy!" I said playfully. Jacob looked up at me. His wolf form grinned at me. I watched for the first time Jacob phase back and put on sweat pants.

"Should I come up there, or do you want to come down here?" he asked, grinning stupidly at me.

"Which ever," I said, "I don't care." He jumped up and landed on the roof, which was three stories up. If it were me, I wouldn't have made such a loud thump… somewhat because I'm at least sixty pound lighter than her is, and also because I'm so much more graceful than him.

"Nice to see you again," I said. He wrapped his large arm around my small frame and kissed me.

"Mr. Black," I said, quoting Ms. Bower, "No PDA." He smirked and licked my face.

"I'll PD you're A!" he joked stupidly.

I opened my mouth, searching for words. I closed it again, still searching. "Jacob Black… that one stupid little phrase has literally left me speechless. Do you know your affect on me?"

"Are you saying that you wan me to lick your face again?" he asked, still grinning at me.

"I'm still thinking about it," I asked, "Now I smell like stinky dog breath."

He shoved his nose on my face and inhaled deeply. "Nope," he said, "You still stink like leeches."

"If I didn't love you so much, you'd be soaring through the air and probably hit a tree," I said, totally straight-faced.

"It's a good thing you love me then," he said.

"It's a good thing." He chuckled as he kissed me.

- - -

Jacob and I had our plan. We'd do the exact opposite of what she said. If she said silent, we'd yell. If she said answer, we'd stay silent. If she said sit, we'd stand. It would drive her crazy. Alice, of course, saw this when we made our decision, and got in on it. Edward read my mind and got in. Bella… well… I'm surprised she didn't some up with this first. My sister was a mastermind evil genius. Emmett heard about I from Edward and Jasper heard about it from Alice and they both wanted it. And Emmett, being the blabbermouth that he is, told Rosalie, so she got in on our little scheme, too. My family was in. The pack would know about it later, too. Almost everyone in the class was in on the plan.

Two Days later

I sat in Drama, awaiting the dramatic arrival of Ms. Bower. She clumsily danced into the room and smiled cheesily at us.

"Hello, class," she said, "Take your seats please." Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Sam, Leah, Quil, Seth, Jacob and I stood up. Ms. Bower furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to tell us to sit down, but closed it because of the size of Sam, Seth, Quil, Jake and of course, Emmett.

"or- or you could stand," she stammered. So then, we all sat. Everyone in the classroom, other than us of course, were confused.

"Okay, I will post the final cast list later today," said Ms. Bower. She finally caught a few kids whispering. "No talking!" she shouted. Then the twelve of us started yelling at each other. I was talking to Edward who was across the room. Bella was holding an extremely loud conversation with Sam and Leah. We were all just shouting at each other… shouting our pleasant conversations across the room.

A few of the other students caught on, but most of them remained ignorant. Ms. Bower was still very confused. But, she was still very threatened by the large males in our little group.

"Or… you can just yell at each other…" she said this quietly. None of the human could hear her because we were talking so loudly, but us being vampires and werewolves with Vampire and Werewolf Hearing, we got silent. This made her even more confused. She wrinkled her eyebrows. "Okay then…." She was so confused and it was hilarious.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," said Ms. Bower, "I'm posting the cast list in a little while. It's been finalized. Now, if you'll please come up and get a script." Everyone in the class got up from their seats to get a script accept for my family the pack and me. "Go and get scripts, please," said Ms. Bower. We all just stared at her blankly. The rest of the class caught on. The picked up scripts for us and gave them to us. So much for 'inconspicuous.'

- - -

Alice zoned out for a little while at lunch. My family, besides Bella, hated the wolves so they didn't sit with us. It was sad for me, but I didn't really care. Anyway, Alice zoned out. She was having a vision. Then her eyes got wide and she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Oh…" she said, shaking her head, "Kyra… you will NOT be too happy." She looked over by the cafeteria doors. I looked over, too. Ms. Bower was posting the cast list. I was nervous. Did I get a part I hated? Madam Giry? Meg? La Carlotta? Oh god… I was scared. Ms. Bower saw me staring intently at her and smiled at me, which made me even more nervous.

I looked away form the horrid, ugly woman and made eye contact with Jacob. He, too saw her post the list. He both stood and went over to the door.

"Ready?" he asked me

"Scared," I stated flatly. We both turned and looked at the list. By this time, the pack, my family and some other kids had come over and looked at the list

_Christine………… Kyra Cullen_

_The Phantom………Jacob Black_

_Raoul………….. …Jeremy Newton_

_Meg……………….Alice Cullen_

_Madam Giry……. Bella Cullen_

_La Carlotta………Rosalie Hale_

The list went on. But all I could see were three words that condemned me. "Christine… Kyra Cullen." I hated that woman. No, I didn't hate her… I despised her. I hoped that what wicked Drama teacher would die. That was harsh, I know, but it was true.

My golden eyes were wide and my mouth was wide open. Me as Christine? No. Cullens weren't supposed to stand out, but I was being forced into playing the lead in the schools musical. Well, at least Jacob would be playing the Phantom. But who was Jeremy Newton? I didn't know him at all. And with a name like 'Jeremy Newton,' this kid had to have been annoying.

I turned to Jacob. He was just as shocked as I was.

"No," he said, "Nope. Uh-uh. There is no freaking way I am going to play some freaky stalker."

"Aww," said Leah behind him, "But it fits you perfectly!" she shot her a warning look and she grinned a smug little smile.

"Oh my god…" I said, "Oh my god… oh my god… oh my god. I'm going to kill her! I'm going to kill her and drink her blood and then destroy all evidence that this had ever happened."

Bella and Edward laughed their musical laughs, high and low in harmony. "Oh, Kyra," said Bella, "You're over reacting

"You'd do the same thing if you were in my shoes!" I cried. Jacob put his arms around me and hugged me.

"It'll be okay," said Jacob. "We'll talk to her next class."

- - -

I was in biology with Alice, Rosalie and Bella. We were all talking about the cast list and how mad we were. Some one tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to face a blonde boy with blue eyes grinning stupidly at me. I heard a low growl escape from Bella.

"You're Kyra Cullen, right?" he asked. I nodded slowly, "I'm Jeremy Newton. We're playing in the play together. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime."

"Uhm… Listen, Jeremy," I said, "That's nice of you, but I have a boyfriend."

"No, you two broke up," he said, "Ms. Bower said no PDA." I stared at him as if he were stupid.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" I asked him, "Just because a stupid teacher says no kissing in public doesn't mean that you broke up."

"Oh," he whispered.

"Just… go away, Fig." I said.

He turned and left, embarrassed. I turned back to my sisters who were about to start laughing

"So… Mike had a kid," said Bella.

"With Lauren by the smell of him," said Alice.

"You know his parents?" I asked

"Kyra," said Rosalie, "This isn't our first time at Forks High School."

"I know," I said defensively.

- - -

We all got home, the seven of us. School was torture. I sat at the dining room table to do homework. I liked to get that out of the way before I ever did anything. First I did my math homework, then biology then American history. I put the three binders in my bag and walked upstairs. I put my iPod's ear buds in my ears and started listening to some Say Anything.

_This song is Called  
__It's a Metaphor, Fool  
__16 names on my list  
__none of them could ever get me hot like this  
__I've got these scars on my wrists  
__You're safe within my fist.  
_

_All you are to me is dead skin  
__Flaking off my head onto the pavement  
__All you are to me is dead skin  
__Breaking up my band won't serve as payment._

I only got that far into my song when I had reached my room. I opened my door and dropped my iPod. My eyes had to have bulged out of my head. My mouth dropped. I was furious.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON WHITLOCK CULLEN!" I shouted, "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!"

"Yes, Kyra?" she asked behind me

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" I screamed.

**A little bit of a cliffie! Whoaaaa! What _DID_ Alice do to Kyra's room? Well, the faster you review, the faster I update! Go, go, go!**


	9. Pink and Black, or Pink and White?

**Disclaimer: -cries- TWILIGHT ISN'T MINE! STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

**It's me again. I've decided to start to dedicate chapters to the people who have great reviews. This chappie is dedicated to ****edwardculbellaswan. You guessed right! ****Thanks! On with the story! Oh, and PS, if you haven't seen Sweeney Todd, it has some spoilers in it.**

Previously on Forbidden…

_I opened my door and dropped my iPod. My eyes had to have bulged out of my head. My mouth dropped. I was furious._

"_MARY ALICE BRANDON WHITLOCK CULLEN!" I shouted, "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!"_

"_Yes, Kyra?" she asked behind me_

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" I screamed._

"Kyra, you're once again over reacting," said Alice, "I just did a bit of redecorating! It was so plain before." I looked around my room. It was all pink. Pink and white. My walls were vertically striped pink and white. My couch was already white. My carpet was now a bright white instead of the cream color. My CD shelves had been panted pink.

I looked at my pixie twin. "I… will… kill… you…" I said through my gritted teeth, "PINK?"

"You don't like pink?" she asked.

"I like pink," I said, "Just not by itself. It needs to be with black."

"Well, I obviously didn't put any black in here."

"Alice, I'll level with you. I'll keep the pink stuff if we take everything white in here and replace it with black stuff."

"Okay! Deal! You and I can paint over the white part of the wall. And maybe you could get Edward to trade couches with you."

"I'll ask him later. He's busy with Bella. I cannot believe that you actually did this. WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"I'm sorry."

"Who helped you?"

"No one. I did it myself. No one wanted to help me because they didn't want to feel the wrath of a newborn vampire."

"Well they did something smart, Alice."

Alice grinned at me. "I'll be back later. I'm going to the hardware store to pick up some black paint."

"Okay," I said. She kissed my cheeks and dashed out of the house. I sighed and sat down on my couch. Alice was going to drive me insane. What on earth would possess her to paint my room pink and white?

Someone knocked on my door. I looked up and saw Emmett standing at my door.

"Hey, Em," I said, "What's up?"

"So Alice attacked you're room, too, eh?" asked Emmett, "She done everyone's room She did mine and Rose's a 'scenic' one. The carpet was green, the walls were light blue and the ceiling was blue with white splattered across it. Bella and Edward's room went from gold to white. Carlisle's office became a beauty parlor."

I smiled. I had no doubt in my mind that Alice had done this before. "Emmett," I said, "What are you REALLY here for?"

"Everyone thinks I'm stupid," he said, sitting down on my couch, "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Hmmm…" I said, "No. I don't think you're stupid. In fact, I wish everyone could think like you. You think about things that make everything simple. You're not stupid at all, Em."

"Thanks, Key," he said. He have me a great big bear hug that would have killed me a few months ago. He put me down and went out of my room, closing my door behind him. I looked around my room, still horrified. Why would Alice do something like this to me? This was horrifying. Sure, pink was an okay color… but only when it's accompanied with black!

That's when I noticed something funny. My favorite color was black. Jacob's last name was Black. I was going to become Kyra Black. Funny how some things work out, eh?

I walked over to Bella and Edward's room and knocked on the door. "Come in, Kyra," called Bella. I opened the door and walked in.

"I'm here to propose a trade," I said.

"A trade?" asked Bella

"Yes," I said, "Can we switch couches?" Bella looked confused, but Edward just smiled his crooked smile.

"Sure, sure," said Bella.

"I'll explain later," said Edward.

"Thank you!" I said, overjoyed. I hugged them both and walked out of their room. I went back into my room and called Jacob. He answered on the fourth ring, which was odd for him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Jacob," I said, "It's me."

"Hey," he said, "Sorry it took me a while. I just phased back. What's up?"

"You may not want to come over for a while…" I said.

"Why?" he asked hesitantly

"Because Alice decided that redoing my room would be fun. In two hours, she re did EVERYTHING! She even managed to pull up my carpet and install a new one."

"Ooh… sorry," he said, "What colors?"

"Pink and white," I said, through gritted teeth. He started to laugh. "It's not funny Jake! How would you feel if your pixie-like twin came into your room and secretly redid it in your least favorite colors?"

"Pretty pissed," he said, laughing.

"Stop laughing at my pain!" I said, "And I thought you loved me."

"I do," he said, trying to catch his breath, "But you have to admit, you'd laugh if Alice redid my room in Pink and White, too."

"I'd ask her to because you laughed," I threatened, "But I wont for two reasons: She wouldn't do it because she doesn't like your smell too much and because I'd hate it, seeing how I will be over there so much."

"You forgot the most important reason," he said.

"What's that?" I asked

"You love me."

"How could I forget?"

- - -

Alice came back home with five cans of black paint. She and I painted the white on my walls and my ceiling together with Emmett, Rose and Jazz. It was fun. It only took us about an hour with all of us working together. We were working fast. Not full vampire speed, but much faster than human could. We were mostly laughing the whole time. We brought up my rug and out in a black one. We used our strength and our speed and got it done in… about 45 minutes **(Pardon me, I have no idea how long it takes to re-do carpeting so excuse me if that's waaaaay fast for even vampires.)** All five of us were laughing the whole time. Emmett was making jokes about everyone… well, of course not Rosalie.

My room was done and it had "Kyra Cullen" written all over it. I loved it so much. I thanked my siblings as they left my room. I opened my window to let the strong fumes out. I climbed out of the window and sat out on the roof. I gazed at the colored sky; the sun was setting. It was so beautiful. It was about five-thirty. I wanted to call Jacob to tell him that my room was done, but he was probably eating dinner and I didn't want to kill him with the paint fumes. I laid out on the roof until night overpowered day. I went back into my room. Most of the smell was gone, but there was still the faint smell of paint.

I looked at the little clock on my desk. It read 6:18. I really wanted to talk to my Jacob. I missed him. Stupid imprinting made me feel dependant. I really wanted to at least talk to him. I could feel my hand trying to inch it's way to my pocket to get my cell phone, but I slapped it away. Stupid uncontrolled movements. Stupid alluring cell phone. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I wanted to call Jacob!

I finally gave into my urges and took out my cell phone. But, calling him would make **me** feel too dependent. I hit a few buttons on the phone and got to the message center. I flipped the phone open to get to the built-in keyboard and sent a message to my beautiful fiancée.

To: Jacob From: Kyra Room's done. Fumes r bad. I pressed "send" and closed my phone. In a few minutes, I got a reply message from him.To: Kyra

_From: Jacob_

_So I can't come over? :( u can come here_

I smiled to myself. That's so sweet of him. I swung open the key board and started typing out another message

To: Jacob

_From: Kyra_

_Aww, that's so sweet. I'll be over in a few minutes. ILY_

I put my phone and wallet in my purse and left my room. I bounced down the stairs in human speed, with a stupid grin on my face.

"Well," said Edward, "Where are you going off to?"

"La Push," I said.

"Have fun!" called Esme

"Thanks, Mom," I said back. I went out to the garage, got in my car, and drove to La Push. I made it there in four minutes** (because we've only got for minutes to save the world from what?? ha ha. Sorry, I just love that song)**. When I got to the borderline, I saw a sand colored wolf. He barred his teeth at me. I barred mine right back.

"Seth!" cried a husky voice, "Back off, dude!" Jacob broke through the forest. He saw Seth and I barring our teeth at each other and rolled his eyes. Seth was obviously not used to the vampires being able to go over the line.

"Seth!" cried Jacob, "I said, back off! I mean it!" The sandy wolf stalked away, growling to himself. Seth didn't want me here. But, Jacob did. That's all that matters to me.

I watched as Seth sulked away. Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his cheek.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, too," I said. I kissed him. He took me to his house. I gathered that this wasn't the house that he used to live in with his father; too many memories. So, he had moved away as soon as he had enough money to. Seeing how, not only did he have school, but he was also on border patrol all night; so how was he supposed to make enough money to buy a house? I don't know how he did, but he got enough money to buy a house and move out of Old Billy Black's house.

We watched 'Sweeney Todd: the Demon Barber of Fleet Street' in the living room. We laughed at all of the gory parts. I could faintly remember seeing this movie in the theaters when it was there as a human. I remember an old woman was laughing hysterically at the part where he killed Perrelli. Some other teenage guys behind us imitated her strange laugh then screamed "SHUT THE HELL UP!" you couldn't control your laughter at that. **(That really did happen to me)**

While watching the movie, I was sitting in Jacob's lap. We held harmless thumbwrestling matches, not paying any attention to them, though. We were too absorbed in the movie and too absorbed in each other.

Just as Toby was behind Sweeney, about to slice his neck, Alice burst through the door. I glared at her. I was… upset that she had just broken this moment for us.

"Kyra, come on," said Alice, "Carlisle decreed that, since he's at the hospital on call, we need to have family time."

"Now?" I asked

"NOW!" cried Alice. I sighed. I kissed my beloved Jacob goodbye and left with my sister. Apparently, she ran all the way to La Push, because there was now Canary Yellow Porsche in sight. We got into my beautiful Ferrari. I put the key in the ignition and started to drive away from the new border.

Alice crinkled her nose in disgust.

"What?" I asked of my pixie twin.

"You stink like dogs," complained Alice

"It happens," I replied, "You'd better get used to the smell, too. By the way, what are we doing for 'Family time?' " I smiled sarcastically while emphasizing "Family Time."

"Oh," she muttered, smiling stupidly, "You'll see."

**Oh Snap. What game will they play? You'll just have to wait until the next chappie to find out! I'm starting to write another story. It's what would happen is Bella never existed (do I get my chance with Edward??). I'll tell you when I've posted the chapters. Aren't you exited?! Well, remember: write a good comment so that chapters can be dedicated to you!**

**Sarah**


	10. Truth Or Dare?

**Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight, and neither do you. **

**Hey everyone! It's me. This chapter and its stunts came to me in a dream and I pretty much thought it was hilarious. So, without further ado, here's chapter ten of you FAAAVORITE story!**

**This Chappie is dedicated to aka-neko-chan. Aww, thanks so much! I'm so proud to be your favorite author!**

Chapter Ten-Truth or Dare

"Alice," I whined, "What was soooo important that you dragged me away from my boyfriend, who, in fact, I can only see in limited hours?"

Alice smirked. She reached for the doorknob, turned it, and opened the solid wood door. As soon as the door was opened, my siblings screamed "Truth or Dare!" I could feel my eyes widen in tremendous fear.

"Aww," said Emmett, "Little Kyra's afraid of a game!" I glared at my brother as I whacked him in the back of the head with all my might.

"Ouch!" he cried, rubbing the back of his head. "I hope I don't bruise!"

"Emmett," said Jasper, "You sort of have to have blood in order to bruise!"

"So," said Emmett (un)intelligently.

"I am not scared," I said, "More of… concerned…seeing how I've never played Truth Or Dare: Cullen Style!"

"Well," said Bella, "As you know, we don't get hurt easily so you won't be too scarred."

"If you are scarred," said Rosalie, "IT will be mentally, not physically."

"And if we do scar you," said Edward, "We are deeply sorry, aren't we?" the rest of my siblings grumbled out "yes."

"Okay," said Alice, "Everyone sit in a circle now." She took Jasper's hand and sat down. Emmett and Rosalie sat down beside them. I sat down beside Rose. Edward sot down beside me, and Bella decided to plop herself down on Edward's lap. We all looked at each other, sitting in the immensely small circle. Actually, it was more of an oval, or a messed up circle.

"I'll go first," announced Alice, "Uhm… Emmett! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he cried, "I'm no wimp!"

"I dare you… to change the neighbors cat into a vampire!" cried Alice. We all stood and went outside. We watched as Emmett stalked into the neighbors' yard and get their small cat. He brought it back in the house, stroking it lovingly

"When you wake up," said Emmett to the cat, :You will be called Jewel. And, let me tell you, you will be once sexy little vampiric cat!"

"Have any of you actually done this before?" I asked Edward

"Yes," he said, "Little miss Bella over here changed a cat just a few months after she was changed."

"Yeah," she reminisced, "And I love my little Sparkle-Foo."

"What happened to it?" I asked

"Carlisle disassembled him," said Bella

"Him?" I asked, "You named a dude cat Sparkle-Foo?"

"Yes," she said, "I did." She mentally picked up a pencil and threw it at me.

"Ow." I said, rubbing my arm.

"Animal changes take less time, especially with smaller animals," said Edward, "This cat looks like she could still be a kitten. How long, Alice?"

"One hour after she's bitten," said Alice

We all turned and looked at Emmett. He picked Jewel up and looked at her, straight in her green eyes. He turned her to the left, just a bit and bit her, right in the neck. Jewel cried out. Then she started to yowl. So what did we do? We put her in the closet. She would remain there for the rest of the hour.

"Okay," said Emmett, "My turn. Kyra… truth… or dare?" just like Emmett to say it soooo dramatically.

"Dare," I said bravely, "No questions asked."

"I dare you…" he looked around, "To go to the hospital, ram this letter opener through your stomach and demand Carlisle to treat you." I laughed at the thought and took the letter opener from my giant of a brother.

"I'll go with her to make sure she does it," said Rosalie. We drove to the small hospital in Rose's convertible. All the way there we talked about girly stuff. When we got there, I turned the letter opener in my hand

"Ready?" she asked. I smiled at her. We got out of the car. I jammed the letter opener into my stomach, immediately smelling the deer I had from my last hunt. The letter opener in my gut didn't hurt a bit, but being the amazing actress that I am, I was able to stumble in and make it look like I was dying. I was groaning in 'pain' as Rose walked me in.

"Miss Cullen!" cried one of the nurses, "You're hurt!" no freaking way. I had a letter opener in my stomach. I would be dead if I were a human. "Let's get Dr. Johnson in here!"

"NO!" I yell, "I demand that my father is the one to treat me!" the nurse paged Carlisle and within a half a minute, I could see Carlisle racing down the hallway from my new position: the fetal position on the floor silently laughing so the humans couldn't hear me. As soon as he saw me, lying there on the floor, looking like an idiot to vampire eyes, he shook his head.

"Go home," he said.

The nurses looked utterly shocked. "Dr. Cullen! You're daughter had been stabbed! She's dying!"

"No she's not," he said, "I requested my children would have a family game night. Let me guess, Truth or Dare?" I nodded, looking up at him from my position on the floor. "And the dare was from Emmett?" I grinned at my father as he helped me up. I took the letter opener out form my stomach and gave it to my dad.

"And what, my dear daughter, do you suppose I do with this?" he asked me in a discussed tone.

"I don't know," I said, "Get creative, Dad!" He gave me the ha-ha-funny look. I gave him a hug, getting the old deer blood all over his teal SCRUBS and white doctors jacket. "By the way," I said, "Beautiful outfit, Dad, truly. You should wear it around the house. All you need is a few accessories!"

"Go home girls," he said to us. He turned on his heels and walked back to his office. Rose and I laughed as we left the building. We drove, top down, back to the house. We got inside and sat back down in the circle.

"So," said Bella, "Did Dad freak?"

"No," I said

"But the nurses did!" said Rosalie.

"Okay, Kyra," said Jasper, "Your turn."

"Um… Bella," I said, "Truth or dare?"

"Oh, I remember last time… Emmett," said Bella, glaring at Emmett, "Truth!"

"Besides Edward, who is your favorite immortal teen in this family?" I asked.

"Remember, I love you all so much. You're the best family ever," she said, "This is difficult! Alice. Even with all of your scary shopping trips, you can still make things better. Emmett. No matter what, you can make me laugh. Jazzy. Even without your power, you can calm me down, and that's a good thing seeing how when I'm angry I'm quite scary. Rosalie. You pretty much hated me at first buy you're one of the best friend I could ever ask for. Kyra. Even though you are dating my ex-best-friend, you are still an amazing sister, friend and listener. Edward. Need I say more?"

"Edwards not in this," said Emmett, "just choose, woman!"

Bella sighed and almost silently mumbled "Alice."

Alice jumped up and cried, "Whoo!" she gave Bella a hug. As this went on, a tinkling, musical meow came from the closet.

"Kyra, get the cat. Emmett, get the dish. Rose, get the special-occasion 'do-not-open' bottle of cheetah blood," said Alice, "Our cat is going to be thirsty."

"Alice," said Bella, "Mom's gonna kill you for using the special-occasion 'do-not-touch' cheetah blood to feed a vampiric kitten."

"Oh well," said Alice. I laughed as I went over to the hall closet. I opened the door and picked up the small cat. She had changed. Her previously smoky fur was now a sleek black and her eyes were a blood red. I pet the forever kitten. Jewel just looked up at me and nudged my face lovingly.

I took Jewel to the kitchen and put her down on the table. Emmett and Rose brought over a crystal dish filled with the special-occasion 'do-not-touch' cheetah blood **(this is getting extremely annoying to type)** Jewel hissed defensively at them and then lapped up her first meal. When the plate was completely empty, she looked about and hissed at the rest of my siblings. She jumped down from the table and nudged my leg lovingly.

"Dude!' cried Emmett, "Not cool! Not cool at ALL! She only likes Kyra! I'm the one that changed her!"

"Maybe you stink!" I offered

"Hey!" said Rosalie and Emmett at the same time.

"Well, Kyra," said Edward, "You've got yourself a cat!" I picked up my little vampiric cat and took her upstairs to my room. I looked at my cats now topaz eyes. I patted her head and she started to purr. I closed my solid door, encasing my kitten in my room, and went downstairs

"Well, Em," I said, sitting down at the table, "You were right."

"I was?" he asked

"Yeah," I said, "Jewel is one sexy little vampiric cat!"

"A sexy little vampiric cat that hates everyone but my twin!" said Alice. She dance over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Throughout the rest of the night, Edward had to kiss Emmett on the cheek, Jasper had to dance in a ballerina outfit, Rosalie had to eat a slice of cake and Alice had to eat a rat. It was gross. All of it. And I laughed the entire time.

- - -

When Carlisle came into the house, he immediately smelled Jewel upstairs. And, let me tell you a story, he was not happy at all. Not amused at a little game of truth or dare.

"Bella," he said.

"It wasn't me this time," said Bella defensively, "It was Emmett!"

"Emmett!" called Carlisle, "Come here please!"

"Sell out," said Emmett to Bella. Bella smiled a sugary smile at Emmett as he trudged up the stairs behind Carlisle. I laughed at both of them as Emmett gave Bella the super-scary-atomic Death Glare.

I went and sat down by Rosalie, who was filing her nails on the couch. She looked at me and smiled a smile that would put super models to shame.

"Hey, sis," she said

"Hey," I said back.

"How's your stomach?" she asked me

I lifted my shirt to show my stomach had no marks on it. "All better!" I said in a five-year-old sort of way.

"No band-aids needed!" she laughed.

"It was a dare!" boomed Emmett, "Have SOME sense of humor, Dad." Rosalie and I started to laugh.

"Which dare?" I asked her

"But the cat only likes Kyra!" cried Emmett.

"Jewel," we said together. We started to laugh again.

"Kyra," said Carlisle, in his normal, freakishly calm voice, "Please come up here."

"Wish me luck," I said to Rosalie. She gave me a hug

"Your turn," said Emmett at he took my spot on the couch and wrapped his arm around Rosalie. I went upstairs and into Carlisle's office.

"Kyra," he said warmly, "Please, sit down." I sat down in the chair across form him. "Now, let's discuss this cat."

"Jewel," I said, "Her name is Jewel."

"Jewel?" he asked

"Yeah," I said, "Emmett named her, not me."

"Okay then," said Carlisle, "Jewel. Emmett tells me that she only likes you. She didn't even warm up to Emmett, who was the one who changed her."

"Yeah," I said again, "Carlisle, please to disassemble her! You won't ever have to see her! I'll keep her in my room and hive her little rats to feed off of! I promise!"

"You swear that you'll take care of her?" he asked

"Yes!" I said, "It's pretty difficult to kill a vampiric cat!"

"Okay," he sighed, "You can keep her."

"Thank you, Dad!" I said, "I love you!" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't like to talk about that stunt you pulled at the hospital today. That could have ruined us and we would have had to move!" I grinned sheepishly at my father.

"Sorry," I said, "I won't do it again." I rushed out of his office and went into my room. I picked up Jewel, who was waiting for me at the door, and started to pet her. Jewel started to purr loudly.

"You get to stay!" I whispered to her. I took my phone out of my pocket to tell him about Jewel when I noticed the time: 3:32 AM. If I called Jacob, no matter how much he loved me, he would be hysterically mad. So instead, I went out on my roof** (for those of you who are confused, her room is on the third floor, and the roof she's climbing into is the second floor's roof. She sees it outside of her window.)** and sat there a while. For a while, I just stared off into space, but after about a half an hour, I smelled an awful smell. I heard a howl and then a big black wolf came out of the woods. It was obviously one of the pack, but I didn't know it by name. But, that one time I hunted, this was the big black wolf I saw.

"Phase back," I requested. The wolf went to the woods. I heard some rustling and about a minute and a half later, Sam, the alpha, come out.

"Hi, Sam!" I said

"Hi, Kyra," he said back.

"Guess what?" I joked, "you smell like wet dog and poop!"

"Guess what?" he joked right back, "You smell like dead stuff and skunks."

"Well then," I said, "Go us!" Sam started to laugh. "So what brings you to Forks, my dear sir?" I asked

"I'm here to discuss a final treaty," he said.

**Yayyy! Final Treaty! Final treaties are fun! Remember, if you write an amazing review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Basically, if I laugh or say 'thanks' out loud, it's for you! So, click on my little review button, Pete. Hello, Pete.**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	11. It's Final

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Daisies are white. Stephanie owns Twilight, so don't put up a fight.**

**This final chapter is dedicated to sovoyita, my loser of a friend. : D We're cool.**

**IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ! This… will be the very last chapter. Yes, I know it's a short story, but, still. If you want an epilogue, don't be hesitant to ask for one. If I get five votes for pro-epilogue, then I'll do an epilogue. But, this is the last official chapter. Don't cry. I'd like to thank all of the people who've read the story and said you liked it, but I feel that what I want to happen in this story will occur in this chapter. I love you all.**

_**Previously on Forbidden… **_**(Say it in a deep announcer voice…)**

"_So what brings you to Forks, my dear sir?" I asked_

"_I'm here to discuss a final treaty," he said._

I smiled down at Sam. "Then I'll go open the front door for you."

"You do that," he said. I jumped back through my window and ran down the stairs. My whole family was sitting in the sitting room, staring at me expectantly.

"Is Jacob here?" asked Alice, her nose wrinkled.

"No," I said, opening the door, "Sam is." Sam looked at my family and walked into the house. Nobody needed Jasper's power to know he felt threatened.

"Sit down, Sam," said Esme, warmly.

"Thanks," he said as he sat down beside me.

"Dad," I said, "He's here to discuss a final treaty."

"What are your terms?" asked Carlisle.

"None, really," said Sam, "The wolves trust you now. And I believe that you trust us. We wont say anything about you, and you wont say anything about us. We trust you enough to know that you won't feed off of humans."

"No treaty?" I asked, astonished

"No treaty," repeated Sam. Carlisle and Sam shook hands.

"Well," I said, "This has been one hell of a day. Vampiric cats, letter openers and Sweeney Todd!"

"Don't forget hunting!" said Emmett.

"Em," I said, "I haven't been hunting."

"Yet," he said, "You, me and Rosie are going hunting right now. It won't take long, only about an hour so that we can make it to school on time." I smiled at Emmett. Perfect timing.

"Well," I said, "This has been fun, but as you can tell," I gestured toward my darkening eyes, "I'm pretty thirsty." I smiled at everyone and dramatically left the room. I went to the garage, knowing Rose and Emmett were following. Rose and Emmett, obviously, wanted to sit beside each other, so I sat in the back of the monstrous red jeep.

Emmett drove to some deserted woods. We got out of the car as soon had he parked. We'd meet back at the car at 5, one hour. Emmett, Rose and I went our separate ways.

As soon as I was separated form my siblings, I climbed up into a tree to scope out the area. I heard a snap below me and looked down. A large buck was below me, eating something on the ground. I noiselessly jumped down and landed right on the back of the large deer, snapping it's back so it couldn't move. I leaned down and bit its neck, taking in all of its blood.

"That's quite an approach," said Emmett, his eyes a light butterscotch.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," I said.

"Does it matter?" he asked rhetorically, "It's unique!"

"Touché," I said. He laughed.

"It's always funny when I hear that word," he said.

"Emmett," I said, "You're insane, you know that?"

"That's what they tell me!" he boomed. We walked back over to his jeep. Rosalie was already there, waiting for us.

"Well," said Rose, "This was the shortest hunt I've ever been on."

"Agreed, sis," I said. We drove back to the house. We made it back twenty minutes before the hunt was even supposed to be over.

"What happened to an hour long hunt?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know," I said, "I suppose that the idea just flew out the window."

"Hey, Kyra," said Emmett, "I'm using your technique next time." I laughed.

"You're going to jump off a tree onto an irritable grizzly?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"It's a good thing grizzly's can't start fires. You might be dead." I said. He laughed his loud booming laugh.

"Wait a second," said Alice, "You dumped down from a tree onto your prey?"

"Yep," I said.

"I love you!" cried Alice, giving me a hug. I laughed as I hugged her back.

"Now," said Alice, "You three need to get changed."

I went upstairs and took a shower. I watched as the blood that got onto my body ran down the drain. I washed my hair at vampire speed, knowing Rosalie would be waiting for the shower. I got out of the shower, towel dried my hair and got out of the bathroom.

I got into my room. I went into my closet to decide what I wanted to wear this fine day. I settled on a black lace skirt that came above my knees, a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a plain, but tight, gray shirt and some gray high top Converses. I tucked the ends of the jeans into my shoes. I pit my hair into low pigtails. I wore, as always, my engagement ring around my neck, only today I didn't hide it behind my shirt, I showed it proudly. I wanted to show off to everyone that Jacob Black proposed to me not even a month of dating him.

I went downstairs and made sure I was ready for the day. I made sure all my binders were in my book bag. I was ready to go. So was the rest of my family. Alice, Jasper and I drove in my car while Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rose took Edward's car. Even though I had just seen Jacob the day before, it felt like I hadn't seen him in weeks. I had missed him. Oh, the effects of imprinting. But, when I miss him, it reminds me that I do love Jacob.

I got into first block, a block I didn't have with my family, a block that I had only with Jacob. I sat in my seat next to him. I smiled at my fiancée; he smiled a goofy grin right back at me.

"I see your necklace," he said. I looked down at the ring.

"Do you recognize it?" I joked.

"Well, of course," he said, "I'm the one that bought it."

"I'm glad you did," I said, "Jake, I need to talk to you. Let's go to the playground after this block."

"Okay," he said. Our elbows bumped. Jacob was wondering what I needed to talk to him about; he was hoping we weren't breaking up.

"I'm not about to dump you," I reassured him, "I love you way too much."

"I love you, too," he said. He entwined his large hand wit my petite one under the desk so we didn't have another teacher screaming, "NO PDA!" at us.

"Sam told you about the treaty?" I asked.

"What treaty?" he joked, "The non-existent one?"

"Yes, that one," I said.

"I'm pretty stoked about that," he said.

"Ditto," I said.

"Miss Cullen, Mr. Black," said the math teacher, "Would you care to share what you two are talking about."

"Vampires and werewolves," I said. The class laughed.

"Miss Cullen!" said the teacher.

"We were just talking about some last minute wedding details, weren't we, honey?" I joked.

"Yes, we were," Jake played along.

"We're eloping!" I said. The class laughed again. What they didn't know was that most of that was true; not the discussing of the wedding details, but everything else was true.

"Please stop talking during class," he said. I saluted him playfully. The teacher simply rolled his eyes at me. The hour finished and Jake and I escaped the school. He took Seth's motorcycle helmet and gave it to me. I put it on my head and he sped away. I wrapped my arms tightly around his huge waist. He was going seventy as we went to the abandoned playground. This was our spot. I suppose some of Jacob's canine possessiveness had rubbed off on me a bit.

We sat on the swing set, like we normally did. Ever since the second treaty went into effect, we hadn't come here in a while.

"What do you need to talk about?" he asked me, worried.

"The future," I said, "You know Alice can see the future and you know that she can't see the wolves." He nodded. "And you're fully aware that I will be spending the rest of eternity with you."

"Naturally," he said, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I asked Alice if she could see my future and she said she could," I explained, "But I'd be with you, which means she wouldn't be able to see me. She said to me that you'd be changed into a vampire.

"Her visions are based upon decisions that have been made. She can see you being a vampire, which means one of us made a decision of you become one of us. I'm pretty sure it wasn't me." I waited for him to explain.

"Form the moment that you first said that you loved me, I decided that I was going to be with you forever," he said, "You know that. I don't care what it takes. It's difficult when we're two totally different species. It's like we're forbidden. I would do anything for you, anything to be with you. Even if it is being changed into a leech."

I knew of Jacob's hatred for vampires, well besides me, and that meant a lot to me. He was willing to become something that he normally hated just for me.

"Jacob Black?" I said, "I love you with my whole, non-beating heart."

"And I love you, too," he said. He kissed me. He put his hand tenderly behind my head, deepening the kiss, making this one of the best moments of my life. When we had to break it because Jacob had to breathe, our foreheads pressed against each other's.

"Kyra," he said, catching his breath, "Bite me."

"What?" I asked.

"Bite me," he said. I kissed his warm neck. I felt his pulse beneath my lips. I opened my mouth, about to release my venom into his bloodstream when…

My phone decided to ring. Jacob and I both groaned. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. The display had a picture of Alice and it said "PIXIE" as the name.

"Yes, Alice?" I answered.

"Do it," she said, "I talked to Carlisle. He says it's okay. Carlisle's calling Sam. He'll tell the others."

"Alice," I said, "Where are you? You can't make cell phone calls in school."

"You're also not allowed to ditch school," she said.

"Okay, okay," I said, "But seriously, where are you?"

"Bathroom," she said, "Now take a bite. You wont have to worry about eating him. His blood smells like him so he won't taste that appealing."

"This is my fiancée you're talking about," I said, hanging up. The last sound I heard from Alice's end was her wind chime-like laughter.

"What was all that about?" asked Jacob.

"Alice saw you as a vampire in three days. She told my dad, he said it was okay and he's calling Sam," I explained.

"Okay," he said.

"Jacob, I have to warn you," I said, "It's going to hurt. You will be in so much pain. I know, I can remember my change. And you won't look the same. You won't be tan like this anymore; you'll be as pale as me."

"I don't care," he said, "As long as I'm with you in the end, I don't care what I look like or how much it will hurt." I smiled at him.

"Jacob," I whispered, "My beautiful Jacob. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, "Kyra, do it, bit me." I leaned onto his neck. I kissed it twice and then… I bit in. He cried out softly. He moved his hand to his neck and held it there.

"It will be faster…" he whispered, "If you bit me again." That was smart. More venom at one time. I bit the inside of his wrists. He whimpered only a little bit.

"Kyra?" he asked.

"I'm here, Jake, I'm here."

"I love you," he said, "So much. Now I get to be a stinky leech with you." I ran my fingers through his hair. I could see the white moon shaped scars on his neck and wrists.

"It burns," he whimpered.

"I know, honey," I said, "But you'll make it. I promise. I swear." I gave him kisses every time he thought I would leave. For three days, I watched my Jacob thrash around in my arms in pain. His skin got much paler. He went from a brown to a white in three days.

On the last day, my family came to the playground. Jacob was still in my arms. He was no longer the warm Jacob, the tan Jacob or the Jacob with a heartbeat, but he was still the Jacob I fell in love with. He was there with me and that was all that mattered to me.

"How long, Alice?" I asked my sister impatiently.

"He should wake up in about two minutes," she said.

"It will be fine, dear," said Esme. She smiled at me. I knew she was right. I stroked Jacob's hair.

"He'll open his eyes in thirty seconds," said Alice.

"Jacob," I said, "Jacob, can you hear me? Jacob?"

His eyes fluttered open, revealing them to be dark red instead of their old hue of black. "Hi," he whispered. I gave him a hug. If I could, I would have been crying tears of joy.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back. I looked at me. Jacob was so beautiful. He put his large hands on my shoulders and kissed me.

Jacob didn't smell like a dog anymore.

**_The End_**

**Remember, if you want an epilogue, just vote yes in reveiws**


	12. Epilogue: Six Years Later

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but, alas, I only own Kyra**

**By popular vote, I'm writing this epilogue. I've also had a vote for a sequel, but I don't think I'll write one. If you can come up with some ideas for it, than give me some ideas. So, without further ado, the epilogue to Forbidden.**

_Epilogue: Six Years Later._

We moved away once Jacob's change was complete. We moved to Alaska with Tanya's clan so that Jacob could learn to control himself. After a year, he could go out onto the open with humans and not want to attack them. I was very proud of him. We discovered that he was able to shape-shift into various different animals, seeing how he was a werewolf before. One of the first things I asked him when he was done with his first hunting trip was, "So does that make you a were-vamp?" He didn't think it was funny, but my siblings did. One of the first things he said to me was, "You don't stink anymore." I didn't think that was funny, but my siblings did. A few months after that, Jacob and I got married.

And after six years, we moved back to Forks. The first thing we did was go to La Push. No one really recognized him at first, seeing how he smelled different, was pale and had golden eyes. But after he proved that he was Jacob Black, everyone gave him a hug and welcomed him back. When he showed them that he could still phase into his wolf form, they were ecstatic.

"The only thing wrong is the fact you're a vampire!" said Sam.

"But I'm still Quillette on the inside," said Jacob.

"Plus, man," said Quil, "You stink!"

"So do you!" he said.

"So now, undoubtedly, this is Kyra Black?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said. They smiled at me. I was accepted by the pack, even though I was a vampire.

- - -

We had moved back into the old house. We redid my room again, this time all of the Cullen kids helping out, including Jacob. We were going to make my room, now Jacob and my room, into a more guy-friendly room. We painted the walls and ceiling a royal blue and changed all of the pink things into blue. We kept the all of the black stuff, making it ironic that we both loved the color black and our last name was Black. We bought a bed and adorned it with blue sheets and a black comforter. When we were done, we thanked our siblings as they left, leaving us alone.

We lay in bed for a while, talking. I didn't want to leave. And I didn't have to, it was the summer, there was no school. We talked about his human memories, trying to preserve them. I could still be reminded of them, every time I touched him, whether or not he could.

I was glad that he was a vampire, so that we didn't have to deal with the whole different species thing, but there were some things that I'd miss about him, such as his heartbeat and his warmth. But there were so many things I could do with him now. I could hunt with him; I could stay awake all night with him. I was happy that there were some things that stayed the same about him: His personality, his hair, his smile, and his voice.

"Jake?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said back.

"I'm so glad you got changed." I said.

"By changing, I destroyed everything I stood for before," he said, "But that's okay. We're together. But it's so weird."

"What's weird?" I asked him.

"I'm pale, so you shouldn't be able to see my scars," he said, "But you can."

"I think it's because if how dark you were before," I said. He ran his finger over my shoulder, where I had my mark form where Jacob had bitten me. He was still very territorial from his wolf days, so he bit me to leave his mark, to claim his territory. He burned for a while, but now we had each other's venom through our veins, making us one.

"Hey Jake," I said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, "Forever."

"Forever," I agreed.

**The End… Truly.**

**I really hope you liked my story. For those of you who have ever wished Bella never existed, and you had a shot with Edward, go read my work in progress, Never A Bella. **

**I do love you all, my faithful readers. I appreciate all of the support I got and I really hope that you liked my story. If you ever have any comments or ideas, don't hesitate to message me. **

**The One And Only, Sarah**


	13. AN:

**AN: wow, guys! this story is long over and i'm still getting hits on it. over 300 hits.**

**it's good to know that you like this story. :D but, anyway. I had really hoped that you liked to story and there are a few things that i wish i could have added, but i didn't. oh** **well, it ended up good. **

**I'd just like to thank my faithful readers of all my stories, such as Smiles93, INVX, Wolf Spirirt13 and many, many others.**

**i have other stores that you'd probably like a lot. i suggest reading them.**

**thanks so much for the support.**

**Love, Sarah**


End file.
